


The Legend Of Korra Meets The Girl On The Train

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series [2]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries, The Girl on the Train (2016), The Legend of Korra - Fandom, The divergent series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Person Omniscient, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: This fanfic is about me in the avatar series and is also a crossover of The Legend Of Korra, The Divergent Series, The Girl On The Train and has some refrences from Murdoch Mysteries.Kuvira, Christine, Korra and Baatar have made it out of Erudite Headquarters and are on the run.Please Note: The only thing that is the same with The Divergent Series is the setting, which is in Chicago.





	1. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its wedding time!  
> Nothing can stand in the way of Kuvira and Christine's wedding!

I wake with a start and look around, but I’m on the train, it bumps over the rails. I look to my left, where Kuvira stands with Korra and Baatar, they're talking quietly to one another. But soon they notice that I’m awake.

“Hey.” Korra says.

“Hey.” I say back.

“How was your nap?”

“Not bad.”

Korra looks over at Kuvira and they smile at each other. I stand confused, wondering what they’re smiling at.

“What are you smiling at?” I finally ask.

Neither of them respond and Kuvira walks over to me and I give her a confused look. Kuvira is silent for awhile and she looks back at Korra. Korra nods and Kuvira turns back to me.

Finally she speaks “Christine will you… um.” She stops and swallows hard, she get’s down on one knee and pulls out something from her pocket. A box. She opens it up, revealing a germanite ring inside. She starts to speak again. “Christine will you marry me?”

I stand frozen for a moment. I was not expecting that. I try to say something but the words don’t come. Finally I say “Yes.”

“Yes!” Kuvira exclaims.

She slides the ring onto my finger and we both kiss for a moment. When we break away from the kiss, Korra cheers.

Me and Kuvira kiss again and when we break away, I start to cry happily. “I love you Kuvira.”

She responds with another kiss. “I love you too Christine.”

* * *

 We reach the edge of the city. Me and Kuvira lean out the side of the train car.

“Jump.” I shout over the wind. We jump together out of the train car.

We all jump out and we land on our feet. We keep walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter to write. I hope your enjoying it.


	2. Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is a wonderful thing... but a threat loams over our heroes.

I walk through the airport. I just came back from a trip. Now I'm heading home to go see Kuvira. I reach the security checkpoint and show her my I.D. and she let's me through. Once my luggage is on the plane, I sit down in my seat and look out the window. As the plane takes off. Once we’re in the air I pull out my phone and turn it on. I notice that I have one missed call and one voicemail.

I listen to the voicemail. _“Hey, Christine. It’s Su. I need you to call me back right away… It’s important.”_

I save the message.

_“Why does the tone in Su’s voice worry me?”_

* * *

 

Once I get near Illinois, I pull out my phone and dial Su’s number. It rings three times and then goes to voicemail. I try again and this time she picks up. “Hey Su.” I say. “Why did you call me?”

 _“I need to tell you something.”_ she says, with traces of worry in her voice.

“Okay. What is it?” I ask.

_“Well… I-It… ha… something… Kuvira.”_

“Wait Su… I can’t understand you, you’re cutting in and out.” I say.

 _“I-Im tr-trying to say t-th… Kuvira...”_ Then I lose her.

A dial tone replaces Su’s voice and I hang up my phone and put it back in my bag. I look out the window and the view of Chicago’s airport comes into view. We start to descend and once we touch down and get off the plane, we go get our bags. I rent a car.

I drive to the house. I go to the door and I knock on it. Su answers the door but doesn’t open it fully. “Hey Su.” I say.

“You can’t come in.” Su says and she slips outside and closes the door behind her.

“What do you mean “I can’t come in?” I live in this house Su.” I say.

I start to become worried again and try to push myself past Su, but she just blocks my way again. I just glare at her.

“You can’t come in.” she says again.

I suddenly become angry and I yell “What do you mean I can’t come in!”

Su tries to block my path again, but I break past her and walk into the house, giving her a glare, once I’m inside. I turn around to face the livingroom and stop dead in my tracks.

* * *

The living room is a mess and I notice someone lying on the ground face down. I see metal shoulder pads, a forest green uniform and long black hair that’s tangled in knots. 

“Kuvira?” I say, my voice weak. 

I run over to her and turn her over. I pull my hand away and it’s sticky with blood, I look down at my pants and their soaked through blood.  _ Blood!  _ I look at Kuvira there’s blood gushing from a wound on her head and a red patch stains her shirt, right over where her heart is. There’s also a large gash in her ribcage and she’s lying in a pool of blood. I reach down and press to fingers to the side of her throat and find that there’s no pulse.

_ “No!”  _ I scream.

* * *

 

I rise from Kuvira lifeless, bloodied body and turn back to Su. “How did this happen?” I ask in an angry tone. Su doesn’t answer and tilts her head down. She doesn’t say anything for a while, but as soon as she tries to speak another voice interrupts her. “Christine, what are you doing here?” I turn around and stare wide-eyed at the person behind me. “Korra, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m… uh… I came here to uh… visit. “ Korra stammers. 

She’s lying of course. But I don’t want to confront her right now. So I just stand there quietly. Staring her down. Korra raises her eyebrows at me and in a low tone asks.  “Why did you do it Christine?”

“What are you talking about?” I ask. 

“You killed Kuvira, Christine.” Korra says.

“What, no I didn’t.” I say.

“You're lying Korra.” I turn towards Su. “Korra’s lying Su, you have to believe me.”

Su sighs and says “But I know Korra better than I know you. I mean how can I trust you, after you lied to me about your family?” 

“I didn’t kill Kuvira, I swear.” I say.

“But you did kill her. You were seen in this area last night.” Korra says.

“No.” I say. “No, it’s not true.”

“Alright, enough.” Korra says and she looks behind her. “Baatar I need you to take Christine to Erudite headquarters, where she’ll be tried with Kuvira’s murder.”

Baatar steps forward and put handcuffs on me and pushed me forward and out the door. “You’re making a mistake. I didn’t do it Korra and you know it.”

I struggle against Baatar and he turns up the settings on the handcuffs. I struggle again and the handcuffs power up and start to shock me. I lurch forwards on my knees and fall to the ground.  Darkness surrounds me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Dun.
> 
> Okay, well... I'm going to hide in the cornor while all you Korvira shippers try to find me.


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is haunted by the actions she might have made.

My eyes flicker open, I look around. I’m back in my old cell. I stare at the ground and put my head in my hands, their trembling, I clench them into fists but that only it worse.  So I relax them instead. Minutes later my cell door opens and I look up, but instead of seeing Baatar, I see Korra standing in the door. “Christine it’s time to go.” she says.

“No.” I say as everything comes together. “No I didn’t kill Kuvira. You’re… “ Before I can finish my sentence, Korra wraps a metal strip around my mouth to stop me from talking.

“You killed Kuvira.” Korra says.

I take the metal strip from my mouth and rise to my feet “I didn’t do it.”

I deflect another one she throws at me. I run at her and tackle her to the ground. I wrap my hands around her throat and start to firebend against her throat. She thrashes and eventually throws me off. Before I can get to my feet, she starts to bloodbend me. I stop dead in my tracks.

“Come on.” she says.

With a simple raise of her hands, I rise up off the ground. I struggle against the hold on my body. But its too strong. Spots crowd my vision. I can’t keep fighting. I stop struggling. Korra lowers me to the ground and I collapse onto the ground. I cough out blood. I look up at Korra as she walks towards me. I’m too weak to say anything. She pulls her arm back and thrusts her fist forwards. It strikes me hard in the face. I hear ringing in my ears and I start to see stars. My vision go black. That is all.

* * *

 

 I wake with start and look around, but all I see are pale lights, my vision clears and I see Korra standing on the other side of the room.

“Where are we?” I ask.

Korra just stands there, without speaking. Then she walks towards me slowly. I see something glimmer in her pocket. Handcuffs.

“Why are you doing this?” I ask.

“Because you killed Kuvira.” was Korra’s simple reply.

“No I didn’t.” I say sternly.

“Of course you did.” she says.

I sigh. _How am I going to get out of here?_

Korra stops a few inches away from me and then smiles. She sits down next to me and gives me a long hard stare. I have to hold the bed I’m on to keep from shaking.

“Korra I didn’t kill Kuvira. You have to believe me.”

“I don’t believe you.” she says.

Finally she pulls out two photo’s and shows them to me. I look at them. Their photo’s of me at the house.

“You were seen in the area when Kuvira was killed.” Korra says.

“I wasn’t at the house that night.” I say.

Korra sighs “Fine. Can you tell me where you were yesterday.”

“I was at the airport, then I came to the house. That’s when I found Kuvira dead.”

“So… what you're saying is: You came to the house, but you didn’t kill Kuvira.”

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying.”

“Okay.” Korra says. “We’ll wrap it up here. But you need to stay away from the house. You don’t live there anymore.”

* * *

I hop into my car and drive away from the police station. I need to get out of here. Korra asked me to stay in Chicago for the next few months, just in case she needed to ask me anymore questions. So I just stayed at a hotel and watched tv, went out for dinner at my favorite noodle restaurant, then drove around Chicago, avoiding my old house. I try to think of what I was doing that night, but I don’t remember anything. So I try to mediate, but I can’t. I can’t even access The Spirit World. I sigh and lay back down on the bed again. I rest my hand on my forehead and close me eyes.

* * *

 

_One week earlier…_

I’m walking around Chicago, in the same street Kuvira found me in. It’s nighttime now. I’m following someone, the person I’m following turns a corner and I jog to catch up to them. As I turn the corner, I realize where I am. The alleyway. I pick up the pace and then I’m in a dead sprint. The figure in front of me looks back at me and starts to run.

“Hey!” I yell.

Suddenly I’m shoved against a wall, something hard strikes my head making it bleed. I try to push the figure away, but then something grabs the back of my shirt collar and slams me face-first into the wall. I let out a cry of pain. I’m kicked to the ground and hit again. I breathe in, inhaling dust and start to cough. I look up at my attacker. But all I can make out is short brown hair. Something slams into my ribs and I let out a gasp. Then something colloids with my head again and my vision doubles.

“I told you to stay away.” A voice says, but it sounds far away.

I hear footsteps receding, but it sounds like an echo. I look up again and see a car driving away. I try to get up but my vision blurs and all I see are dark spots.

I hear more footsteps and hear “Are you okay?”

I look up and see someone staring down at me.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I say.

“You don’t look fine.”

“I said I’m fine! Now leave me alone!” I yell.

“Alright fine.”

The person walks away and I stay there lying in the alleyway and eventually I black out.

* * *

 

_Present day…_

I wake from the nightmare with sweaty palms. I hold my hand to my head and pull it away. Its still tacky with blood. I groan as the throbbing in my head get’s worse. Then I roll over and turn on my phone.

There’s a voicemail. I listen to it. _“Hey Christine, it’s Detective Avatar Korra. I need you to come down to the police station later today. Thanks.”_

I get out of bed and make coffee and breakfast. I turn on the tv and watch the news. Police say that Kuvira died from blunt force trauma and several cuts.

Suddenly Korra is on screen. “I have ruled out any other suspects in this case and am investigating another suspect with Kuvira’s murder. I am making a promise to the city of Chicago and the city of Zaofu, that Kuvira’s killer will be brought to justice.”

I turn off the TV and grab my keys, I’m going to the police station.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get bad.


	4. The Shocking Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine arrives at the police station and learns a very shocking truth.

I arrive and the police station and go inside. Once i’m inside though, I see Baatar Jr. sitting behind one of the desks. 

“Baatar?” I say, as I walk up to his desk. 

He looks up from his computer and jumps. “Christine, what are you doing here?” 

“Can I talk to you?” I ask.

“Well i’m… uh.” he trails off and looks behind me.

“Go back to work Baatar.” a voice says. “I’ll handle Christine.”

I turn around and my heart leaps in my throat. Korra stands behind me. 

“Hi detective.” I say, my voice shaking.

“Why are you here?” she asks.

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Well let’s go.”

I follow her to her office and once we’re inside I sit down. She sits down across from me, her hands folded on the table. She stares at me, but doesn’t speak. I look at her and she smiles. 

“What are you doing here?” Korra asks again.

“I…” I start to say. But then the words get caught in my throat. “Um…” My words fail me.

I take another look at her and I see a flash of the dream I had last night. All I remember is someone with brown hair striking me down, that’s when it hits me. Detective Korra looks at me expectantly and I sit there unable to say anything.

Finally I get up from my chair “I need to go.” I say without looking at her. I walk out of the office but Korra follows me into the lobby of the police station. As I near the exit I feel something grab onto my arm. I spin around and Korra stands there, holding me back. “I can’t let you leave.” she says and she wrenches me forwards. I grab her wrists and push as hard as I can. She loses her grip on me and stumbles backwards. I take that advantage to escape. I run out of the building, I hear shouts and running footsteps behind me. I hop into my car and drive away.

* * *

 

I drive towards my house and when I get there I knock on the door. Finally the door opens and I see Su standing in the doorway. “What do you want?” 

“Su you need to help me.”

* * *

Su is still standing in the doorway. She’s standing in a in a defensive stance. “Su.” I say again “I need your help.”

“Why would I ever help you, after you killed Kuvira.” she spits out the words.

“Listen. I didn’t kill her.” I hear police sirens in the distance. “Why would I kill someone that I love?”

Su considers her response. “Fine, but if Korra finds you here, you have to give yourself up.”

I nod and say “I understand. Thank you Su.”

She just nods.

* * *

 

I stay hidden in Baatar's bedroom, I sit on his bed. Trying to mediate, trying to clear my mind. But i’m too worried and sad. I look around Baatar’s room and see photo’s of Kuvira. I take a look at one of Baatar and Kuvira. They look so happy together. I see another photo, this one is of the whole Beifong family, me included. I’m so interested in the photo’s, that I lose myself in my thoughts and don’t even hear the wail of sirens getting closer. I don’t hear the doorbell and I don’t hear Su calling my name. The door behind me swings open. I hear someone shout “Christine Allen, stop where you are and put your hands up!”

I stop and put my hands up. 

“Now turn around slowly.”

With tears in my eyes, I turn around slowly.

“Now get onto the ground!” Korra yells.

I sink to my knees, while keeping my hands up. Korra walks towards me and I look up at her. She pulls out a pair of handcuffs. As I look at her I remember, what I had remembered at the police. She put’s the handcuffs  on and turns the settings up. She looks at me again and pulls back her arm, her hand clenched into a fist. I dive out of the way. She swings again and hits the wall instead. I run out of the bedroom and downstairs. Korra chases after me. Once I reach the livingroom, I try to bend out of the handcuffs, but they shock me. I let out scream. But then I feel something click. I take a deep breath, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. I try to bend out of the cuffs and…  _ pop!  _ The cuffs come off and I’m controlling the electricity from them. Korra looks me wide-eyed.

“Impossible.” she says.

I stare at my hands “I can lightningbend?  _ I can lightningbend! _ ”

I send a lighting blast towards Korra, she dives out of the way. But my new skill tires me out and Korra runs towards me. She slams me to the ground and closes her hands around my throat. My lungs scream for oxygen. I start to thrash and I grab the first thing I can find which is the broken leg of a chair. I strike Korra hard in the head and she let’s me go. I get up and grab the metal-plated sword from Kuvira’s armor. I shove it in my pocket. I try to make a break for the door, but something wraps around my legs. A metal cable. I look back and see that Korra has wrapped it around my legs. She metalbends the cable back. It knocked my feet from under me. I slam face-first into the ground. She wraps the cable around my feet again and metalbends it back towards herself. We crash into each other. I punch down at her ribcage. She lets out a groan and shoves me off of her. She pins me to the ground and wraps her hand around my throat again. She starts to bend a steady stream of fire and I thrash again. At the same time she starts to draw the air out of my lungs. My lungs burn. My vision starts to go blurry. I gasp for air but don’t get any. Finally I have enough strength to push her off. I run out of the house with Korra at my heels.

“You’re not getting away.” she says and it sounds like a growls.

I keep running, but I trip over my own feet and fall to the ground. I land on my back and start to crawl backwards. Korra keeps walking towards me. Her movements slow and deadly. I hit the neighbors house and then I’m trapped.

“Korra please don’t do this.” I whisper.

“But you’ll just get in the way, I can’t have anyone know that I killed Kuvira.” she says, with a snarl.

I try to move but I’m still trapped. “Please Korra please, don’t do this.” I whisper again.

Korra doesn’t say anything, she just continues walking towards me. She grabs my arm and wrenches me to my feet. She punches me again and then tries to strangle me again.

“What am I going to do with you Chris?” Korra says as she tightens her hand around my throat even more. 

I gasp. I start to feel light-headed and I pass out.

* * *

 

I wake light-headed, I look around the room. Well it would be a room if I was still inside. Instead I’m outside, still laying on the ground. Korra is still a few feet away from me. I jump to my feet and kick her feet from under her, she slams into the ground and I start to run. I’m almost to the house when she starts to bloodbend me. My body stops mid-step. I start to scream. Korra walks towards me and she stops a few paces from where I am. 

“This time I’m going to kill you for good.”

She twitches her fingers and I scream louder. My insides twisting and turning. My bones near their breaking point. My veins feel like they're on fire.

Then through the ringing in my ears I hear “Christine hold on!”

Korra grip on me falters and I drop to the ground. Korra’s body starts to bend and twitch. I turn around only to see Baatar Jr. standing behind me. He tries to hold his grip Korra, but she goes into the Avatar State, to avoid being hurt and blasts fire at Baatar, he stops it with his water, it creates a cloud of steam. 

Baatar gives me a fearful look and yells “Run!”

I break into a sprint as Baatar drops Korra to the ground. I run towards the house again, with Kuvira’s metal sword in hand, when suddenly Korra bloodbends me again. I stop dead in my tracks. My body forcefully turns around. I metalbend the sword into my sleeve as Korra bloodbends my body towards her. My body moves and the next thing I know, I’m right in front of Korra. She grabs my throat and squeezes, I gasp. She pulls me forwards, so that our faces are just inches apart. I can see the murderous look in her eyes. I gasp for air and without thinking I thrust my arm upwards. The metal blade jams into Korra’s throat. She gasps. Blood splatters across our faces and on our clothes. She releases me and stumbles backwards, clutching at her throat. She tries to bend the blade out, but it’s made with platinum. So there’s nothing she can do. I walk backwards away from Korra. Baatar runs forwards. He kneels down next to Korra and starts to move the metal blade. At first I think he’s trying to save her, but then he shoves the blade further into Korra’s throat. Korra is still laying there gasping for air. Baatar let’s out a yell and shoves the blade down further. Soon Korra’s gasps for air stops and Baatar rises, his clothes are drenched in her blood.

“Baatar.” I say and it comes out in a whisper.

He walks over to me and gives me a hug, seconds later he starts to cry. The cries turn into sobs and for the longest time we just stand there holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... That's all I have to say.


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar's and Christine's lives have been shattered.

I’m sitting on a bench just outside the interview room, in the police station. Baatar is just being interviewed by Lin. I drop my head into my hands and huff out a sigh. Minutes or hours later. I can’t tell, I hear the door to the interview room open. Baatar walks out, looking tired. He looks looks at me as he walks out of the station. Lin walks up to me and motions me to follow her. We walk into the room and we sit down across from each other. I put my hands on the table. Me and Lin just look at each other. 

Finally she asks “Why did you kill Korra?”

“It was self-defense, she would’ve killed me.”

“Okay.” she says. She takes a breath and then continues. “So what did you do after you stabbed her?”

“I started to run back to the house.” I say.

“So you left Korra to die painfully?”

“No.” I say. “Baatar ran out of the house and ended her misery.”

“Okay. I think that wraps up this investigation.” Lin says, as she shows me out of the room. 

I walk out of the police station with Baatar.

* * *

 

We drive back to the house. When we get there, I follow Baatar inside. Su stands in the kitchen, when she sees us come in, she stares at us wide-eyed. I try to say something but my words fail me. Baatar walks over to Su, gives her a hug and whispers something to her. Su looks back at me, and with tears in her eyes, she walks over to me and gives me a hug. 

“I’m sorry.” she says.

“It’s okay.” I say. “Korra tricked all of us.”

Su sniffles. “I’m sorry that I accused you.”

“It’s okay.” I say again.

I release Su and walk over to Kuvira’s body. I kneel down beside her and let out a sigh. I grab one of her hands and squeeze tightly, secretly hoping that I could bring her back to life. I know that isn’t going to happen. Tears start to flow down my face. I sit there holding Kuvira’s cold, lifeless hand, crying. Just when I think i’m done crying another sob racks my body. Su walks over and put’s her hand on my shoulder. I turn around and press my face into her shoulder and continue to cry.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Su whispers.

* * *

 

I cry for a long time. Su is still holding me tightly. Finally I quit crying and Su let’s me go. I take a deep breath and turn towards Baatar. “Are you sure, you can’t bring Kuvira back?”

“No. Its far beyond my healing abilities.” he says. “I’m so sorry.”

I nod. I turn back to Su. She tries to hold back tears of her own. “It’s okay.” I say and I pull her into another hug. 

We hold each for a long time.

* * *

I kneel beside Kuvira’s body, I look back over to Baatar. He nods. I let out a sigh. But then I decide on something else. I turn back to Baatar and say. “Get me some water.”

He gives me a puzzled, but doesn’t object. He get’s up and return’s moments later with a jug of water. “Here you go.”

He get’s up to walk away, but I stop him. “Wait.” I say “This will only work if both of us do it at the same time.” 

He nods, then asks. “What are we doing?”

I look at him. “Just do what your told and you’ll see in a minute.”

He nods.

“Alright.” I say. “We’re both going to heal her at the same time, so when I start to bend the water over the cuts, you need to do the same.”

He nods again.

“Ready?” I say. “One, two, three.”

At three, we bend the water over Kuvira’s injuries. The water glows a bright blue for a moment and I struggle to keep it going. The blue light fades moments later. 

“What happened?” Baatar asks.

“I don’t know.” I say. “Let’s try again.

We try again and as I struggle to keep the blue glow of the water going, I take a deep breath and enter The Avatar State. This time, when we try again the water’s glow is so bright, that Su and Baatar have to shield their eyes for a moment. I exit the Avatar State and the water’s glow disappears. The injuries on Kuvira’s body disappears. But she lies on the floor, motionless.

“No!” I say. “It should’ve worked, It should’ve!”

I collapse onto Kuvira’s chest and start to cry. Baatar get’s up and walks away from Kuvira’s body, wiping tears from his eyes in the process. 

“Christine?” 

“Not now Baatar.” I say. “Can’t you see I’m crying?”

“Christine?” 

I look up “Didn’t you hear me Baatar? I said not now.” I stop mid sentence. I’m unable to say anything. 

Finally I speak. “K-Kuvira?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... now all of you Korvira shippers can be happy.


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Baatar have been reunited with someone they love.

I stand speechless, I just stare at Kuvira wide-eyed. She’s alive. She’s  _ alive!  _ Kuvira coughs for a bit before opening her eyes. She rests her eyes on me and tears start to form there. “Christine?”

I don’t say anything, I just hold her there close and start to cry. I bury my face into her neck and let the tears roll down my face.

She gives me a puzzled looked “What happened?”

“You were dead, I thought I would lose you.” I say, as I cry.

“What?!” she says, as she bolts right up off the floor.

“Careful!” I say.

“How did I..?” her voice trails off.

I look her in the eye and say “It was Korra.”

Kuvira sits down on the floor again. She puts her head in her hands, her hands trembling. I give her a hug and she relaxes a little bit. She’s still shaking. We sit on the floor together. I hold onto Kuvira as tightly as she holds onto me. 

Finally she asks “Where’s Korra?”

I sigh and point outside. “Over there.”

Kuvira and I walk outside and over to Korra’s body. The metal sword still lodged in her throat. Kuvira looks at me with a shocked look. She walks over to Korra and tries to bend the sword out. But she can’t. She looks back at me.

“Its platinum.” I say.

Kuvira gives me another look.

“I’ll take it out.” I say.

I take a deep breath and bend the platinum sword out from Korra’s neck. I wipe the blood off and give it back to Kuvira. She attaches it back onto her uniform. 

After a few long minutes of silence, I say. ”She would’ve killed me. It was self-defence.”

Kuvira walks over to me and gives me a hug. “It’s okay.”

We walk back to the house, where we see: Su and Baatar Jr. Everyone looks shocked. 

Baatar walks over to Kuvira and gives her a hug. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Kuvira says.

* * *

 

“So… how long was I gone for?” Kuvira asks me. We’re walking around the house, trying to clear our heads.

“‘Bout a week.” I say.

She stops walking. “A week? How did you bring me back?”

I stop walking and turn back to her. “Well Baatar used his water and I just used the Avatar State. Why?”

“Just wondering.” she says, with a shrug.

I walk over and wrap my arms around her. She return’s the hug.

“I missed you.” I whisper.

“I know.” she says. “I know.”

* * *

“So what do we have planned today?” I ask. 

Kuvira mumbles an answer, but I can’t hear her. She laying on the couch, with her face pressed into the pillow. I laugh and she mumbles something else. Whatever it was, it didn’t sound pleasant. An awkward silence follows. But it breaks, when I hear Kuvira start to laugh into her pillow. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” she says.

“Okay.”

She sits up and I give her a hug. She leans into my shoulder. She let’s out a content sigh and we look at each other. She stares into my eyes and I’m not sure why. Then I remember that I was supposed to tell her about the meeting I had today with Baatar Jr. at the police station. At first I don’t what to say. We just sit there staring at each other, waiting for each other to speak.

Kuvira is the first to speak “So how was the meeting?” 

“It was fine. The meeting was fine.”

“So…  what... did Baatar say?” 

“He said that I made it onto the police force. I’m starting tomorrow.”

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure you’ll have so much fun.” she says.

“Yeah I’m excited.” I say.

I breath in deeply and look out the window. Storm clouds start to roll in and it starts to rain. The raindrops make a pit pat sound when they hit the roof. I look out onto the lawn. But instead of seeing the lawn, all I see is Korra standing on the lawn and I’m backed up against the neighbors house. Her movements slow and deadly and I hear her voice.  _ I can’t let you get in the way. _

“Christine, are you okay?” 

Kuvira’s voice snaps me out of the daze I was in. “What? Oh… uh… I… I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah… everything’s fine.” 

“Okay. But if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.” she says.

Kuvira gets up and goes to the kitchen, to make dinner. I stay on the couch and stare down at the floor.

_ What am I going to do? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kuvira's alive.


	7. Danger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger lurks around the cornor

“Christine, dinner is ready!” Kuvira calls from the kitchen. What ever dinner is, it smells delicious.

I walk to the kitchen, and look at the food. Kuvira made a seared Elephant Koi, with a fruit salad. I smile and give her a hug. She turns around and slides her arms around my side and pulls me in close. I wrap my arms tighter around her and she tries not to squeal in pain. I laugh into her shoulder and then release her. We sit down at the table and start to eat dinner. After we’re done, we watch the news. Baatar is still on the news, he’s talking about the new recruits for the police force. I had completely forgotten it was today.

* * *

 

After we watch the news, we go for a walk around Chicago. We walk to a familiar area, though it takes me a little bit to recognize the place. We are near the alleyway. I have a flashback about the night when Korra attacked me. I stop in my tracks and my heart pounds faster and harder against my chest.

Kuvira looks back at me. “Are you okay?”

I don’t hear her, all I hear is Korra’s voice and the sound of rain. I can still feel the pain, when Korra had slammed me into the tunnel wall.

Kuvira shouts something at me but her voice is muffled.

Suddenly I get shoved into the wall, I’m too shocked from the impact to say anything. I fall to the ground and my head hits something hard.

My vision goes black.

* * *

 

 _“What am I going to do with you Chris?”_ The words echo in my head. No. They echo in my dream. Moments later the dream fades and I open my eyes. Once my vision clears, I realize where I am. I’m in my house.

Something hard strikes me in the side, I wheeze and cough. I lie there on the floor. Unable to move do to the pain in my ribs. I move my head to the side and see Kuvira laying on the couch, her body limp. “Kuvira?”

Seconds later I hear another voice “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Christine. You know, I’m surprised that you’re alive, considering how weak you’ve become.”

I look around the room again and I see someone standing across from me, I blink a few times and I see Korra standing a few feet away. I’m too shocked to say anything. I blink again and I see a streak of red on Korra’s neck. It takes me a few minutes to realize that its from where I had shoved the metal blade in. I stare at her and don’t say anything. Korra just smirks at me.

Then she walks over and stops a few inches from me. “I need your help with something.”

“What?!” I say.

“I said: I need you help with something.”

“Oh Christine. You have no idea what’s coming for you. Now you can either help me or you can say goodbye to Kuvira. Which will it be?”

She walks over to a now awake Kuvira and holds another metal blade to her throat. The she looks back at me and says “Oh Christine, we are going to have so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Korra is alive.


	8. Danger Danger pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos reins as Korra threatens Christine.

I look at Kuvira and then at Korra. Kuvira whimpers and tears start to fill her eyes. “It’s okay.” I say.

Kuvira just stares at me and I look from her to Korra and back again. Korra raises her eyebrows expectantly at me. I drop to my knees with my hands in the air.

“Good girl.” Korra says.

“You’re not getting away with this.” I say.

“Oh but I already have.” she says.

Korra let’s Kuvira go and walks over to me. She stops several inches from me and I look up at her. She smirks at me again. I look over at Kuvira. She’s trying not cry. I give her a nod, reassuring her that everything will be alright.

I look back at Korra again. “Please, don’t let Kuvira pay for my mistakes. Please just let her go.”

Korra smiles at me and says “Oh, don’t worry. Kuvira won’t pay for your mistakes.” I let out a relieved sigh. Korra leans over to my ear and whispers “She’ll suffer from them.”

I stare at her wide-eyed. “What? No!”

Korra pulls her arm back and her fist smashes into my face. I let out a yell. I start to see stars and I hear ringing in my ears. I crash into the ground and I stay there. Then I black out.

_“Christine!”_ Kuvira screams.

* * *

I’m walking around Chicago, once again I’m near the alleyway. This time instead of following Kuvira or Korra. I’m running from someone. Though I’m not sure who I’m running from. I can hear footsteps and it makes me run faster. But the footsteps get louder and it takes me a moment to realize that I’m running from my own footsteps.

I hear someone shout “Hey.”

I turn around and see someone shove someone else into a wall. I start to back away slowly and I trip on something. I take a closer look at the person against the wall and realize that it's me. The person standing above me is Korra.

“Stop!” I yell.

Korra stops and turns around, and instead of the other me against the wall, I’m now against the wall. Korra´s face is tightened into a scowl, she strikes me hard and I inhale dust. I hear her footsteps receding.

I black out.

* * *

My eyes flicker open. I’m laying on the floor in my house. I see Korra sitting on the couch, staring at me. “You’re like a polar bear dog. One of those unwanted polar bear dogs. The one's that come back to you, no matter how many times you kick them away.”

“You're nuts!”

Korra just smiles. “Well, if you think I'm crazy, that’s your opinion.”

I jump up and kick her feet from under her, she slams into the floor.

I look back at Kuvira. “Now we can get rid of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kuvira and Christine finally be able to get rid of Korra?   
> Stay tuned.


	9. Danger Danger pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes everyone by surprise.

Me and Kuvira walk over to Korra’s body and we give each other a quick glance. Then we both pick her up and start to haul her body out of the house. We get to the car and we put Korra in the backseat. I put platinum handcuffs on her just in case she wakes up. I get into the backseat as well. Kuvira gets into the driver's seat.

“Are you sure you want to sit back there with her?” she asks.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” I say. “Someone has to watch her and make sure that she won’t hurt anybody.”

Kuvira nods. “But what about you?”

I sigh and look over at Korra. “I’ll be fine back here, she’s handcuffed with platinum handcuffs, what could go wrong?”

“Alright, I see your point.” she says.

We start to drive, I keep an eye on Korra. She’s still out cold. I let out a sigh and look out the window. We are near the train station. Kuvira stops the car and we hop out, dragging Korra behind us. We walk up to the train platform. We get on the train and sit down with Korra seated across from us. Me and Kuvira look at each other and let out a sigh.

* * *

 

I look out the window as we pass Chicago. The sun is about to set. The city passes by us in a blur. In the distance I see the glow of Erudite headquarters. I turn away from the window. I get out of my seat, but just as I’m leaving, I hear Kuvira say “Where are you going?”

I turn back to face her. “For as much as a walk, this train allows.”

She nods. I turn away from her and Korra. I start my way down the aisle, pushing past people that are in the way. I walk to one of the other cars and sit down. I look out the train window again, we are almost near Zaofu.

 _“Good.”_ I think. _“I can get away from Korra after this.”_

My thoughts are interrupted though when the train comes to a sudden halt. I fall off my seat and hit the ground. People start to rush past me and I see one of the train conductors run passed me as well. I get up and grab him.

“What happened?” I ask.

“I don’t know.” he says. “There aren’t any scheduled stops along here.”

“Did that feel like a scheduled stop to you?” I say.

“Well… um.” he starts to say.

“No of course not!” I say.

“Well, I don’t know what happened.” he says.

“Well, I can think of only one reason why we’ve…”

I take off towards my train car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun


	10. Danger Danger pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More danger is upon our heroes

I sprint through the train, elbowing through the crowd of people who are crammed in the aisle. Some people give me a dirty look and some elbow me back. I'm almost back to my seat. That's when I see a polar-bear dog -Naga- lying on the train tracks. I get off the train and run to the front. The conductor looks up at me.

“I thought I said that this train never stops.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but there is animal on the tracks.”

I’m about to say something when I heard another voice speak up. “Sorry, I’m late I came as quick as I could.”

I spin around only to see Lin, Su and Baatar Jr. standing there.

“What are you doing here?” I say.

“We came to help.” They say.

“Alright.” I say.

We start towards the animal on the tracks, but then I stop. I look up at everyone. Then the thought hits me.

“Wait.” I say. “Why are you all standing here? And who’s watching Korra?”

“Well, Kuvira is.” Baatar says.

“Kuvira. Alone?”

“Yes.” Baatar says.

“Do I need to remind you who we are transporting?”

“No.” He says.

“Go back to your stations.” I say. “Now!”

Baatar, Lin and Su begin to walk away, but then the conductor says “Wait, we need three people to move this animal.”

“Alright.” I say. “Lin, wanna give us a hand?”

She nods and walks over to help us.

* * *

 Kuvira is sitting quietly across from Korra, staring out the window. Then something tightened around her arm and she doesn’t have any time to react. She’s pulled to the ground and something crashes into her head.

Her vision goes black.

* * *

 

After we have moved Naga off the train tracks, we get back onto the train, I walk back to my seat. But when I get there I stop dead in my track. I see Kuvira with a sword against her throat and Korra holding it there.

“Korra.” I say. “What are you doing? How did you get your cuffs out from behind you?”

“You see, I got them out in front of me in less than two seconds. Impressive isn’t it?” She smirks at me.

“Korra, you have no idea what you're doing.”

I start towards her, ready to strike if I need to. But the moment I start to walk towards her, she presses the metal blade closer to Kuvira’s neck. It starts to leave a mark on her skin. Kuvira stiffness. I come to a halt and stand there frozen.

“You take one more step and I’ll cut her throat.” She presses the blade closer and the skin on Kuvira’s neck starts to turn red.

I freeze again and put my hands up. “Korra, please don’t.”

Korra pulls the blade away from Kuvira’s neck and I relax a bit. “Good girl.”

“What do you want from me Korra?” I say, my voice trembling.

“I want you to tell the conductor to stop this train.”

I scoff. “Not a chance.”

“Oh okay.” She presses the blade closer and Kuvira stiffens.

My mind starts to race and I look from Korra to Kuvira and back again.

Korra laughs. “I know what you're thinking: How fast can you get to her. At what point does the risk of losing Kuvira matter less, than taking me down?”

I stop and look at Korra.

She smirks again. “Good girl.”

“If you hurt her.” I say, as I get down on the ground.

Korra sighs and then smiles. “Oh Christine, you made a terrible choice.”

She let’s Kuvira go, but without warning she stabs her in the chest with the metal sword and pushes her forwards. Kuvira screams and falls onto the floor of the train. Korra runs towards the engine and I follow behind her. But before I chase her, I turn back to Lin, Su and Baatar and say “Don’t just stand there, heal Kuvira! I’ll go after Korra.”

They nod and I run to the engine, I jump out of the train and land onto the ground. I look up and see Korra running away from the train, I run and catch up to her. I slam her into the train tracks and punch her once, twice, three times.

I pull my arm back for another swing and she puts her hands up. “Alright! Alright! You got me. Now stop hitting me.”

I stop and push her down to the tracks again.

“This is it.” she says. “This is the final chapter, won’t you miss me?”

I shake my head “No.”

“Not even a little?”

“No.” I say, as I relax.

That was a mistake, because Korra pushes me off of her and shoves me to the ground, she starts to run again. This time towards the bridge again. She runs to the edge and looks down at the water. “Stop!” I say. “The water’s too shallow, you will be killed.”

She looks back at me and says. “Well, I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Before I can do anything she jumps off the bridge. “No!” I yell.

I run to the edge of the bridge and prepare to jump off when I hear someone say. “Christine no!”

I look back and see Baatar standing there, he just shakes her head. I don’t think, I just jump.

 _“No!”_ Baatar yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Naga. I never really ment for Naga to die.
> 
> Also: I'm just going to leave it there for now.


	11. To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone survive the fall?

I wake with pain shooting through every part of my body, I try to move but I realize that I’m hung up on a tree. I struggle to get off of it. My shirt digs into my neck and I gag. I hear a creak and the branch snaps, I crash into the ground. I cough and gasp for air. I try to get up but I’m too dizzy and I have to stay on my knees so I don’t pass out. I crawl across the ground, I look up and see the bridge. My head spins at the sight of it. I try to keep walking. But my ribs and chest are burning. I breathe in and I feels like someone has stabbed me in the side. I let out a cry of pain, but continue walking.

* * *

 

I walk for what seems like a long time. My breathing is shallow and I need to find everyone. “Su! Lin! Baatar! Where are you?!”

I cough and blood comes out past my lips. I call for them again. “Su! Baatar!”

My vision starts to go blurry and I fall to the ground. In the distance I hear.  _ “Christine!”  _

Then I pass out.

* * *

 

Something shakes me awake and I jolt right up, wincing at the pain in my ribs and chest. I hear a voice. “Christine!” 

My vision becomes clear and I see Lin, Su, Kuvira and Baatar Jr. standing in front of me. “Kuvira?” I say.

“Oh thank goodness you're alive.” she says.

I let out a weak chuckle. “Yeah.”

Baatar and Kuvira help me up, but I groan at the pain and they lay me back down again. I let out a wheezed breath. 

Baatar lifts my shirt and my sides and stomach are covered in black, purple and blue bruises. “Okay.” he says. “That needs to be treated.”

“I’m fine.” I croak.

“No you’re not.”

I try to push Baatar away, but it only makes the burning sensation worse and I lay back down again. I cough again and Baatar raises his eyebrows at me. I sigh and nod. Baatar lifts my shirt and bends a blob of water around the dark patches. I wince as the pain becomes worse for one second and then I relax. I take a deep breath and the pain becomes bearable for a moment.

* * *

 

After Baatar has healed the bruises as best as he can. I stand up and face Kuvira. 

“Why did you jump?” she asks.

“She was getting away. What would you have done?”

Kuvira doesn’t say anything, then I hear a voice behind me. “There’s no sign of her.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Christine, the water get’s deep and fast. If she was still handcuffed… ” 

“You didn’t see her?”

Baatar just shakes his head.

“Baatar!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her. I promise.” Baatar says and he walks away.

Kuvira walks up to me. “It’s over Christine. We have to believe that.”

I shake my head.

“Come on.” she says, as she leads me and everyone else away from the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More surprises are to come.


	12. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems.

I wince as pain shoots across my body, but I continue walking. We are trying to make our way to the nearest train station. I huff out a breath. “How far until we’re at the train station?”

“Shouldn’t be far.” Kuvira says.

“Okay.” I say.

* * *

 

We reach the train station and board the train. This time we’re going back to Zaofu. We go back to the house and sit down on the couch. I sigh and lean against Kuvira’s shoulder. She runs a hand over my shoulder and I smile.

“So what do we do now?” I ask.

“I don’t know.” Kuvira says. “I guess we just try and forget everything that has happened.”

I nod.

* * *

 

“No stop!” I yell. “The waters too shallow you will be killed.”

“Well then I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Korra smiles and then jumps off the bridge.

 _“No!”_ I scream.

I run to the edge of the bridge and jump. I keep falling. Then I hit the water. I gasp when I come up for air, but I swallow water instead. I sputter and cough as the water goes into my lungs. The water gets faster and faster by the minute. I crash into a few rocks on the way before being caught up onto the a tree branch. I start to panic, but my shirt starts to choke me.

I pass out.

* * *

 

I wake with a racing heart. I look around the room wide-eyed. Kuvira is having a nap on the couch. I walk out of the house and towards the train. I get on and travel to the bridge that I jumped off and just stand there. I look down at the water and jump again. I hit the water and then get onto dry land. There I see someone, standing by the water facing in the opposite direction. “Hey!” I yell.

The figure turns around and I stand frozen for a moment. “Christine. I’m surprised you came after me, you’re not very smart.”

“I came to finish this Korra. Who’s going to win, you? Or me?”

She let’s out a laugh. “Do you really think you can win against me?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” I say. “Let’s finish this right here, right now.”

I bend out my platinum plated sword and Korra prepares to bloodbend me. I let out a yell and charge towards her. She tries to bloodbend me and I punch her hard in the face. I press the blade against her throat and she pushes me back and grabs my sword. She runs at me and I take a deep breath as I remember something. Our moment on the bride. I remember when she asked me.

“Won’t you miss me?” she asks again.

“No!” I say, but my heart isn’t in it. The truth is I will miss her. I’ll miss our fights. I’ll miss fighting together, when she was still a good person.

I charge at her again and she grabs my wrists and pushes as hard as she can. “If I go down, you go down with me!” I yell.

I run at her again and kick her feet from under her, she slams into the ground and I pin her there. I then turn to leave, thinking the fight is over, when she shoots the metal strip at me. It covers my eyes so I see. I struggle to get it off. The next thing I know, I can’t breathe. I struggle for air as Korra starts to suffocate me. I fall to my knees, my vision blurry. I put a hand to my head as she takes more air. But at the last second before I faint. I somehow kick her feet from under her. She hits the ground again. I pull out the sword and point it at her throat. She freezes in place. I smirk at her. But suddenly the platinum sword is pointing towards my throat. I stare at Korra wide-eyed. “How? You can’t bend _platinum._ ”

“Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are.” she says, as she presses it closer.

Its now just millimeters from my neck. I swallow hard and stare into her eyes. I don’t anything in them, they just look emotionless. I sink to my knees and look up at her. She smiles and presses the blade closer, just so that its just touching my throat. I swallow hard again.

“You’re never going to win.” I say, my voice weak.

“Oh really?” she taunts. “Well, I challenge you to a duel.”

“Alright fine.”

I get to my feet and we stand a few paces away from each other, Korra makes the first move. She always does. I evade her attack and start firing out attacks of my own. One of my metal strips covers her eyes and I wrap my metal cable around her. I metalbend the cable back and she comes towards me. She starts to bloodbend me and I go into the Avatar State, so I don’t get hurt. She let’s out a frustrated yell and runs at me. She swings at me and I duck out of the way. She steps forwards and I step back. She runs at me again and I push her back. She flies back, but sends a blast of air at me. I don’t get out of the way in time. The blast of air hits me and I fly back and slam onto the railroad tracks. The impact knocked the wind out of me and I see stars. She walks over to me and looks down. I don’t get out of the way fast enough. Her foot slams into my face and I black out.

* * *

 

Kuvira wakes with a start, she looks around wide-eyed. She looks around for Christine and doesn’t find her. She looks over at the table by the couch and sees a envelope tucked under a glass of water. She opens the envelope and finds a sheet of paper inside. The paper reads:

 

_Dear Kuvira,_

 

_I left last night to find some answers on whether Korra was alive or not. My guess is that she is and if that is true then I’m going to take her down. I love you Kuvira, no matter what. If I’m not back by the time you read this. Then assume the worst. I may or may not see you again. But just know that I love you._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Christine_

  
Kuvira clutched the letter in her hands and held it against her chest. She could feel the tears start to leak from her eyes and she let them flow freely. But then worry started to take over and she grabbed her car keys and bolted straight out of the house. She was going to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was intense.


	13. Help Is On The Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine continues her fight with Korra, while Kuvira and Baatar hunt for details about Christine's location.

Kuvira arrives at the police station and runs inside. She runs up to Baatar’s desk and yells “Baatar!”

Baatar jumps out of his seat. “Oh Kuvira you scared me. What is it?”

“Christine’s missing. She wrote me a letter saying that Korra was alive and that she went to confront her, but we need to find her fast.”

Baatar’s eyes widened. “Korra?! I thought she was dead.”

“So did I Baatar, but if Christine went looking for her, then that must mean that she’s alive. We need to find her ASAP, before something bad happens.”

Baatar nodded. “Alright, I’ll send out a search party maybe we can find her.”

“Thank you Baatar.”

* * *

 My eyes open, I try to sit up, but I’m too dizzy, so I just stay on my hands and knees. I sense something coming and dive to my right. Just in time before the metal blade hits me in the side. I hear a loud snap, which can only signify metal cracking bone. A few moments later, I scream. The pain in my already damaged ribs is getting worse. It signifies getting injured even more. Something collides with my ribs again. I let out a groan of pain. I look up and my vision doubles. Korra stands above me with the metal sword and I roll to the side just as she hits the ground with it.

“Korra, why are you doing this?”

She swings at me again. “Because you always cause trouble.”

She swings a third time and the end of the sword slams into my side. My ribs feel like I’m on fire. I cough and my next breath rattles on the way out. I try to get up but my muscles feel like lead. I collapse onto the ground. My vision starts to fade.

In the distance I hear _“Christine!”_ But really its just my imagination.

I black out.

* * *

 Kuvira and Baatar are sitting at the desk, monitoring where Korra is. But the setting is so dark, that they can’t tell where it is. Baatar yawns and says “I don’t think we will get there in time.”

Kuvira looks at Baatar and the slaps him in the face. “Wake up! This is not the time to rest.”

Baatar looked to shocked to object about getting hit and went back to monitoring. He blinks and then it hits him. “I know where they are.”

“What?! Where?!” Kuvira asks.

He points at his screen. “You see this bridge? That’s the one Korra and Christine jumped off of.”

“Really?! Well let’s go.” Kuvira says, as she drags Baatar out of the police station.

They take off towards the train station.

* * *

I open my eyes. My body aches, my ribs hurt the most. I crawl to my knees and clutch my ribs, but when I touch my ribs, I feel something cool and hard there. I wrap my hands around it and pull really hard. The pain in my ribs gets worse and out of the corner of my eye I see the sword jammed into my side. I wince. I wrap my hand around in again and pull as hard as I can. The blade comes out and my ribs start to bleed. I clutch my side again. I breath in and the pain is so bad that I scream.

I hear someone laugh. “Wow. How stupid can you be?”

I turn around. “Korra.” I say, trying to hide the pain that I’m in.

She smirks and walks towards me and I start to take a step back, but the pain gets worse. I cry out. I collapse again. Korra just smiles and shakes her head at me. All the while she’s laughing, taunting me. She bends down and yanks me to my feet. I scream, it feels like someone has stabbed me in the side with a hot poker. I swing at her, she ducks and pushes me backwards. I trip on the tracks and my head slams in the metal. But before I start to feel dizzy, I jump to my feet and shove her backwards. She stumbles backwards but doesn’t fall.

“You little… I’m going to get you.”

She runs at me and I step out of the way, I grab her arm and yank her to the side. She stumbles and then regains her footing. She sends a blast of fire at me and I send a blast of lightning in her direction. She drops into a lightingbending stance and tries to re direct it back at me. I dive out of the way and land on the ground. I hit my head on the tracks again. Korra wrenches me to my feet on puts one hand one hand on the back of my head and presses her arm against my throat.

“Now what are you going to do?” she taunts.

* * *

Kuvira and Baatar arrive at the train station and get on the train. Kuvira walks up to the conductor and says. “I need you to get us to the bridge.”

The conductor looks at her and says. “I’m afraid I can’t make an unscheduled stop.”

Kuvira yanks him forwards and says. “If you don’t do what I say, then you’ll find yourself hanging onto the train for dear life and hoping that you won’t fall off. Do I make myself clear?”

He swallows hard and nods. He runs to the engine and the train starts to move. It moves slow at first and then gets faster. Kuvira looks out the window, watching for the bridge. Baatar sits down beside her and wraps his arms around her.

“Don’t worry.” he says. “We’ll get there in time.”

“I hope so.” she whispers.

The train slows down and comes to a halt. The conductor comes out and says. “Alright, we’re by the bridge.”

Both Kuvira and Baatar nod and run off the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! Korra vs Christine... again.


	14. Avatar VS Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fight between the Avatar's which one will win?

I stand still, trying not to move, Korra still has me in a chokehold. I breathe shallow breaths. Korra leans in and whispers. “You my as well give up, no one's coming to rescue you.”

I don’t say anything, one movement and she’ll kill me. I close my eyes and try not to focus on Korra. I take a deep breath and Korra increases the pressure on my neck a little more and I stand frozen again.

* * *

 

Kuvira and Baatar keep running. Then suddenly skid to a stop. Both of them look at each other with panic.

* * *

 

I stare at Kuvira and Baatar with wide-eyes. Korra now has the platinum sword pressed to my throat. I shake my head a little and Kuvira stops in the middle of a step as Korra presses the blade a little bit closer. 

“Take one more step and I’ll slice her throat!” Korra yells.

Kuvira freezes and Korra releases me a little. Kuvira looks at me with tears in her eyes. I just stare at her. We stand a stalemate and Korra still doesn’t release me fully. Without warning Korra starts to drag me near the edge of the bridge. I struggle away from her, she stops when she get’s to the edge. She looks back at me and smiles. My eyes go wide as she jumps off the bridge. I scream, but I catch the edge of the tracks. I’m just holding on by the fingertips. Korra still has the platinum sword in her hand. I feel something sharp stab into my ribcage. I scream again and I let go of the tracks. I fall.

_ “No!” _ I scream.

_ “Christine!”  _ Kuvira and Baatar yell.

* * *

 

Baatar looks at Kuvira and grabs onto her arm. Together they jump off the bridge. They let out a scream as they fall, they hit soft ground and they let out a laugh. “How did that happen?”

Kuvira looked around. “Ugh… we landed in mud.”

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad.” Baatar says, as he splashed some at her.

Kuvira shook her head. “Well, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Christine survive the fall?


	15. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness can make things brighter or it can make things darker.

I let out a groan, and roll to the side. I fall. “Ow!” 

I landed on something hard I look up and realize that I’m upside down in a tree. I try to move and realize I’m handcuffed to Korra. I take a look at her she’s staring at me blankly. I let out a yelp and slap her hard in the face. She doesn’t move. I shove her to the side and we fall out of the tree. We slam into the ground. I bend out of the handcuffs and give Korra a shake. She doesn’t move or speak.

“Korra?” I say.

She doesn’t answer. I press to finger to the side of her throat. There is a plus, but a very weak one. Part of me wants to leave her to die, but the other part of me wants to save her. But before I can think about what I want. I find myself pulling her out of the tree and laying her down on the ground. I look around and see that we landed near the water. I bend the water from the lake and start to heal Korra. I know that she should die. But not like this. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she did. I check the pulse again and its getting weaker by the second. I start doing chest compressions. 

“Come on, come on!” I say.

I know this is crazy. But my life would never be complete without her. No one’s would. I start on my third attempt to bring her back.

* * *

 

“Christine, where are you?! Baatar call out.

Both him and Kuvira landed not far from the water. They keep walking. They need to find Christine. They  _ had _ to find her.

“Where could she be?” Kuvira says.

“Korra please come back.” I say. Tears start to roll down my face. I’ve been performing chest compressions for the last forty minutes. I check her pulse, I can’t feel anything. I let out a frustrated yell. “Wake up! Don’t do this! Wake up!”

Korra still doesn’t move. 

_ “No!”  _ I yell.

* * *

 

Baatar runs through the trees and blushes that are in his path. Kuvira is close behind him. They’re closing in on Christine’s location. “We’re almost there!”

* * *

 

I sit on the ground, with Korra at my side. I’ve done everything I can. But I can’t bring her back. “Please Korra, come back.” I whisper.

I collapse onto her chest and start to cry. I feel something move, but I don’t pay any attention to it. At least not until I feel something wrap around me and pull me close. I jerk to attention and look up. I can’t believe what I’m seeing.

“Korra?” I say.

“Hey.” she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Korra's alive!


	16. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After forgiving Korra, Christine is faced with a life-changing decision.

“We’re almost there!” Baatar yells.

They still keep running, until they see something that they thought that they would never see. They look at each other with shock and stop running.

* * *

 

“Korra?” I say again.

“Hey.” she says.

I help her to her feet and give her a hug. She hangs onto me tightly. I wipe tears from my eyes and sniff. I start to laugh. I laugh into Korra’s shoulder. I let her go and control my laughter. She gives me a confused look.

“What happened?” she asks.

A breath hitches in my throat and I just stare at her, unsure of how I can tell her what happened. We stand in silence, just staring at each other.

“Alright.” I say. “I’ll tell you what happened. It all started back, when I came back to Chicago. Su had called me. Telling me not to come over to the house. I went anyway. When I got there. Kuvira had been killed and I was set up for the murder.”

“What?!” Korra exclaims.

I put my hands up. “I’m not done yet. As I was saying: I was set up and you had arrested me for the murder. In the end I found out that it was you. After that you tried to kill me… a few time actually. After me Kuvira and Baatar arrested you. We took you to your prison. Unfortunately you escaped and took me with you. Hoping that I would let you go.” I take a deep breath, before I continue. “Then you jumped off the bridge, dragging me with you. I survived the fall, but you died and I brought you back to life.”

Korra gives me a shocked look. “That doesn’t sound like me.”

“I know, but it was.”

“Well, if I did all of that stuff then why did you bring me back?” she asks.

“I brought you back, because I couldn’t live with myself. If you had died. I know you did a lot of bad things to me in the past. But I’m willing to forgive you for them.”

I give her a hug and she tries to hold back her tears.

* * *

 

I’m still holding Korra, when I hear a voice. “Christine?”

I turn around and my heart stops. Kuvira and Baatar stand behind me. Their eyes wide with shock. “What are you doing?” 

“I can explain.” I say.

“Christine, get away from Korra.” Baatar says.

“No. Listen to me you guys. She’s not evil anymore.” I say.

“I’m not going to ask you again Christine. Get away from her.” 

“No!” I say.

“Christine.” Kuvira says. “Listen to Baatar please, I don’t want to have to fight you.”

“No.” I say again. 

“Alright you asked for it.” Kuvira says.

She drops into her metalbending stance and I drop into mine. Baatar does the same, dropping into his waterbending stance. I look back at Korra. She just stares at me with tears in her eyes.

I turn back to Kuvira and Baatar. “You want Korra, you’ll have to get through me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Kuvira and Baatar vs Christine. Who will win?


	17. The Avatar vs The Great Uniter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a fight between Avatar Christine and former Great Uniter Kuvira. Who will win?

I look back at Korra again. “You don’t have to do this.” she says. She pleading with me. Telling me that my life is not worth risking for hers.

“Of course I’ll fight for you. You’ve changed. I can see it. It’s worth it.” I say.

I turn back to Kuvira and Baatar and just shake my head. I can’t believe that I’m fighting them. The people that I love. The ones who looked after me, when I had nowhere else to go. But now that I can see that they’re willing to fight me just to take down Korra. Potentially to the death even. I take a deep breath and wipe away the tears that are forming in my eyes.

“I’ll give you one more chance to step away from Korra. We don’t have to fight Christine.” Kuvira says.

“If that’s how its going to be, then so be it.” I can feel my heart break as I say the words.

I don’t want to fight them but if they want to choose this path, then there’s nothing I can do to stop them.

“Korra you need to stay out of this one.” I say. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

She sighs. “Alright.”

I turn back to Kuvira and Baatar. “Let’s finish right here, right now.”

* * *

 I step forward, Baatar and Kuvira do the same. We stand at a distance. Korra stands a few feet behind me. This is not how I wanted it to end. We stand in silence for a few seconds. Without warning a giant pillar of earth shot up beneath my feet. I jump out of the way and shoot out a metal strip. Kuvira deflects the attack. I dive out of the way and shoot another strip at her. Kuvira tries to bend it away from herself. But by the time she realized that it was made of platinum it was too late it strikes her in the arm, making it bleed. She screams and fires out her metal cable, I don’t get out of the way in time. It wraps around my ankle and she launches me into the air. I crash into the ground and let out a groan. I quickly get my feet and just in time, because Baatar had started to attack too. He bends out the water from his hip flask and I don’t get out of the way fast enough. The water hits me and knocks me to the ground, he takes that advantage to freeze me there. I lay there helpless. Kuvira walks over to me and Baatar unfreezes the water. Kuvira bends down and yanks me to my feet, she swings and I duck, her fist just skimming the top of my head. The movement was so sudden that I become dazed. I don’t see Kuvira swing her arm forward. Her fist connects with my jaw and I cripple to the ground. My body shudders in agony. Kuvira almost smiles at the sight.

* * *

  _“What’s the one thing you will always promise me?” I ask, leaning into Kuvira._

_“I’ll promise you everything.” Kuvira whispered, looking back at me._

_“But what’s one thing - no matter what happens - you’ll hold onto?” I ask, giving Kuvira a hug._

_“One thing above all… I’ll always care about you.”_

_We sit in silence for a few minutes. I had a wide smile on my face from Kuvira’s promise. I breathe out happily and lean back into Kuvira._

_“What about you?” she asked._

_“What?”_

_“What’s something you’ll always promise me?”_

_I lift my head to look at her._

_“I promise I’ll never leave you.”_

* * *

I refuse to let Kuvira beat me. Even though the pain was agonizing, I won’t quit. There’s no way I’m letting this end now. I try my best to go into the Avatar State. I know that’s the only way I can defeat her. However I’m too weak to do so and I try to use what little strength I have left. 

I lunge at her and punch her hard in the nose. Kuvira cried out in pain. I pin her to the ground and slam my fist into her face again, this time her jaw. Blood poured freely from her nose and the pain was a non-stop throb in Kuvira’s face. 

But Kuvira refused to quit, even if my strength was a little bit alarming to her. I wrap my hands around her throat. I start bend a steady stream of fire against her skin. Kuvira starts to thrash from the pain and she let out a scream. Kuvira wasn’t going to lose and she regained enough strength and pushed her way off the ground, crashing through me. I don’t even let out a squeal as the metal blade drove through my stomach. A wicked smile creeped its way across Kuvira’s face as she did. I quit bending the fire against her skin. Kuvira pushes me back onto my knees, further wedging the blade in. 

Soon I’m clutching at the blade and I run my hand along one of Kuvira’s, which was the one that the blade was still attached to. That small contact was enough to snap Kuvira out of her murderous daze.

“Christine… ” she whispered, and she looked down to see my hand resting loosely on her hand that was still holding the blade.

I fall forward, collapsing against her chest. I start to grip at the fabric of Kuvira’s uniform as a small trickle of blood began to leak from the side of my mouth.

I didn’t want to let go.

Kuvira rests her free hand on my back and gently lays me back and she held me close, as she looks down at me.

I look up and that’s when everything hits me. 

“K-Kuvira?” I got out, and I bring a shaking hand to rest on her cheek.

“Christine… what did I do? I-I’m so sorry.” Kuvira whispered as she looked down at the metal blade again and the realization hits her like a freight train.

I let my hand drop, leaving a streak of blood on her cheek. But neither one of us cared. I remember when we first met; in the tunnel in Chicago.

“I… love you… Kuvira.” I rasp out, my voice getting weaker and softer by the second.

Kuvira felt the tears coming to her eyes. She knew she'd never forgive herself for this. She had let her anger and pain overtake her… and it cost her the most important person in her life.

Kuvira could see the life draining from Christine’s eyes. She could feel her breathing getting shallow, with every intake of air. She knew it was soon.

For a rare moment in Kuvira’s life, she felt helpless.

"I love you too Christine. I always will. I'm s-so sorry. I-I didn't mean for th-this to h-happen," Kuvira got out in between her deep breaths as she tried to hold back her cries.

“It’s okay.” I say. 

I smile softly.

Then my eyes close.

“Christine?” Kuvira shook her slightly. “Christine no!” she shouted and tears flowed freely down her face, confirming for her what she didn’t want to accept. 

She pulled the blade from Christine’s stomach, not looking down as she didn’t want to see what she did.

Kuvira was about to end her own life when she heard Baatar and Korra yell  _ “No!” _

The next thing she knew was that she no longer had her metal blade. She spun around only to see that Korra was the who took it. “Korra give it to me.”

“No.” Korra says.

Kuvira was about to run towards Korra when something strikes her hard in the head. 

She blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries violently in the cornor*  
> I don't know why I wrote this.


	18. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira reflects on the mastakes she's made.

I step back from Kuvira, she stares at me in disbelief. Korra is still standing safely behind me. “Now you know, that’s your’s and my future. Unless you decide that killing Korra isn’t worth it. Would you really risk my death so you can kill Korra?”

Kuvira doesn’t say anything she just hang her head low and I hear her start to sniffle, as if she was about to cry. She sighs and moments later she lifts her head again, her face is tear-streaked. She looks from Korra to me and back again. She just shakes her head and sniffles again. She takes a deep breath. I wait for her to say something. But she remains silent.

After a while she finally speaks. “No. Its not worth risking your life, Christine. We won’t fight.”

I step forward again and place my hand on her shoulder. “Korra is no longer a threat. You need to believe that. You need to believe  _ me. _ ”

“I do believe you.” She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. 

She gives me a hug and turns towards Korra and starts to walk towards her, Korra starts to back up slowly, but she stopped when her back hit the railing behind her. Kuvira stopped a few feet away from her and then suddenly lunged forwards. Korra screamed and closed her eyes. She was expecting Kuvira to throw her over the railing. But that moment never came. Instead she felt something wrap around her and she tensed up. She opened her eyes and realized that Kuvira was hugging her. She soon relaxed.

“I’m so sorry.” she heard Kuvira say. “I’m sorry that I’ve treated you terribly. Korra will you ever forgive me?”

Korra took a deep breath and after a few seconds replied. “Yes, Kuvira I can forgive you.”

Kuvira released Korra and they stood there looking into each other's eyes. They both smiled and then started to laugh. They laughed for a while. When they’re done, I clear my throat. They both turn around.

“What?” Kuvira asks me.

“I hate to break this to you but… we’re still standing on the tracks and there’s a train coming.”

“Run!” Baatar yells.

The tracks start to rumble and we hear the train horn and start to run. I look behind us, the train is catching up to us. I look around and notice a tree near the tracks, I pull Kuvira and Korra with me. 

“What are we doing?” Kuvira asks.

“Jump!” I say and I give her a shove. She lands in the tree.

Korra is the next to go.

“Jump!” I say again.

She jumps and makes it onto the tree. The train is getting closer, I don’t think I just jump. But I miss the tree and fall. I scream.

_ “Christine!”  _ Everyone yells.

* * *

 

I continue to fall and I look around, the tree runs parallel to the bridge beside me. I smile as I bend out my metal cables, one wraps around the bridge and the other wraps around the tree trunk. I jump to the tree and the bridge and back again.

I’m not falling today.

* * *

Kuvira, Korra and Baatar are still in the tree. When suddenly something shot up beside them. “What was that?” 

“Over here!” They hear someone shout.

They all turn around and gasp in shock. “ _ Christine?! _ ” 

“Hello everyone.” I say.

Everyone runs over and gives me a big hug. They release me. We stand in the tree. I sigh. At least we’re safe… sort of.

* * *

 

“So…” Korra says. “How are we going to get back?”

I look around, there’s no train coming. “I don’t know.” I say.

Suddenly, we hear the train horn, it blasts in our ears. We turn around and the train charges past us on the tracks.

“Let’s go!” I shout over the train.

I run and metal bend my cable it wraps around one of the handles on the train. “Hang on!” I yell to the others.

“Hang on to what?” Baatar asks.

I grab onto him and drag him with me, I jump out of the tree and Baatar starts to scream. We land on the train and Korra and Kuvira follow suit. They jump and land on the train. We hold onto the side of the train and ride it to the train station. Once we get there we hop off the train and get onto another one. We all sit down and look out the window.

* * *

 

The land between Chicago and Zaofu is much different. Chicago’s land is hot and dry, while Zaofu’s land is green and fresh. The dry land that belongs to Chicago comes into view. We look at each other and smile. I pull out my phone and turn it on. I have one voicemail. 

I listen to it. Its from Su.  _ “Hey, Christine. Hope all is going well with you and everyone else. Talk to you later. Bye.” _

I smile and look at everyone else again. I get up and give everyone a hug. Then we look out the window again. We near the train station and when we get there we get off the train and go home. When we get there we sit down on the couch and cuddle with each other. We’ve had a long ride and we’ve had a lot of ups and downs. But I have learned that life is one big, long, bumpy ride. But for now we will live our lives. Not alone but together, as friends and as family… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there's more to come.


	19. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that have happened in the past everyone is looking for a fresh start.   
> What could possibly go wrong?

We step down onto the platform, when we get to the train station. “Ah, we finally made it to Chicago.” Korra says.

I walk over to her and give her a hug. “Of course we made it to Chicago. What did you think? That we’d be stuck on that train forever and that I wouldn’t want for us to get off?”

Korra chuckles. “Yeah. That’s what I was thinking.” 

I give her a playful shove to the side and she starts to laugh. Then she runs at me and gives me a noogie. “Ow.” I say, as I shoot out a metal strip.

She deflects it away from herself and she starts to laugh.  She splashes some water at me, I splash some back at her, but this time with mud in it. She glares at me, but then starts to laugh. We just stand there. Firing the elements at each other. 

Kuvira just shakes her head. “Guys… stop.”

We don’t listen we just keep throwing earth, fire, air, water, metal and platinum at each other. At one point Korra throws a metal strip at me and it covers my eyes.

I drop dramatically to my knees. “Ah! My eyes!”

I take the metal strip from my eyes and Korra helps me to my feet and then fires another metal strip at me. I laugh and shove Korra to the side again. Kuvira just stares at us, with her arms crossed and she’s tapping her foot impatiently against the ground. Finally she clears her throat.

“What?” I say.

She looks at her watch. “Can we go now?”

“Why?” I say. “Is someone not in the mood to play?” 

I walk over to her and tackle her to the ground. She grunts as she pushes me off and helps me to my feets. We then walk together away from the train. Unaware that a certain someone was watching us go…

* * *

 

We walk to our car and my phone buzzes in my coat, I pull it out. Su is calling me. I look at everyone. “Does everyone want to say hi to Su?”

“Sure.” everyone replies. 

I put my phone on speaker. “Hello Su!” We all say.

_ “Hello!” _ she replies.

I then take my phone off speaker and talk to her. Though a few seconds after she starts talking, I drop my phone.

“What is it?” Kuvira asks.

“One minute.”  I say.

I pick up my phone again and start to talk to Su again. “Hello Su.”

_ “Hi.” _

“So, you left me a message.”

_ “Yes.” _

“Why did you want me to call you back?”

Silence.

“So what is it?”

_ “You need to stay out of Chicago.”  _

“What? Why?” 

_ “It’s for your own safety, that you stay away from the house.” _

“But why?”

_ “Because-” _

Then the phone line goes dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is in store for our heroes?


	20. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being warned to stay away from the house, Christine finds out a shocking truth. Baatar makes a choice that will either help him or it will destory him.

With a shaking breath I put my phone back into my pocket. I stare at everyone wide-eyed. “What is it?” Kuvira asks.

I shake my head. “Nothing.”

“Alright.” she says.

We get in the car and start to drive towards the house. I call Su again and by the time it goes to voicemail a third time, we are at the house. We hop out of the car and walk to the door. I knock on the door and wait. After a few minutes I knock again. Still no answer. I try the door and find it locked.

I turn back to everyone. “The doors locked.”

“Don’t you have a key?” Baatar says.

“Oh yeah.”

I pull out the key and unlock the door. Just as I turn the doorknob, I hear something on the other side. I turn around and touch my finger to my lips, telling everyone to be quiet. Slowly, I turn the doorknob and push the door open. We walk inside and don’t find anyone there. We walk through the kitchen and no one is there and everything has now become eerily quiet. We walk towards the livingroom and the doors are closed. I push the doors to the livingroom open and stop walking.

 _“Su!”_ I yell.

* * *

 Su is in her chair with duct tape around her mouth and her hands are bound behind her back with platinum chains. She stares at us wide-eyed and mumbles something. She has an alarmed look in her eyes. She struggles out of the chains. I step towards her and she mumbles again and shakes her head. I take another step, She shakes her head again. “Its okay, Su. We’re going to get you out of here.”

I take the duct tape from her mouth and she yells. “Watch out!”

I look around but don’t see anything, something strikes me in the back, I let out a grunt and fall to the ground with a crash. I cough and roll to the side, I look up and my vision blurs, through my blurry vision I see two figures standing over me. But before I have any time to react something sharpe goes into my neck. A drop of whatever was inside falls and I recognize it as the shirshu toxin. I try to move but my muscles feel like lead and my eyes close.

 _“Christine!”_ Everyone yells.

* * *

 Kuvira whips around to see where the attack came from, but before she can do anything she’s struck in the neck with something sharp and she crashes into the ground and passes out.

 _“Kuvira!”_ Baatar yells.

Baatar looks around. Not able to see anything. He turns back to Su, but by then it was too late. Su still sitting in her chair, was slumped forwards, her head rested on her chest. Baatar rushed over to her and gives her a shake, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Mom?” he says and he gives her another shake.

Still he receives no answer. He shakes her again.

“Mom?” he says again.

Nothing.

He checks her pulse. “No!” He coughs out a sob. “No mom!”

He just sits there with Su in his arms, crying. Then he hears a crash and his head snaps up at the sound. Kuvira’s and Christine’s bodies were no longer in the house and he hears the roar of an engine in the distance.

He rests Su back in her chair and with a shaking breath, whispers “I love you, mom.” Before running out of the house.

He was going to track down whoever kidnapped his family and murdered his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries in a cornor*  
> I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen.


	21. Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su is dead, Baatar is on the hunt for his mothers killers and Christine and Kuvira have disappeared. What else could go wrong?

My eyes flicker open and I let let out a groan. My head hurts so much. I try to move but I’m paralyzed. I look to the right and see Kuvira laying next to me on a table. I try to move again but then I realize that I’m not paralyzed but strapped to a table and my wrists and ankles are shackled together. I look back at Kuvira again.

“Kuvira?” I say, my voice weak.

She has a cut on her face and her arms are bruised. Like she tried to get away, but someone was holding her back. I lift my head and my vision goes blurry so I lie back down. I shake my head.

_Not again._ I think. _This can’t be happening again._

I hear a faint creak and my head snaps towards the door. Its open just a crack. I don’t remember it being open just a minute ago. I look back towards Kuvira, she’s now wide awake and staring towards the door. I look from Kuvira to the door, then back again. But there’s no one here or so I thought…

* * *

 Baatar drives through the city, he _needs_ to find everyone. He needs to find his mom’s killers. He pulls up to the police station and runs inside where he finds Lin sitting at her desk. She looks up from her computer when he comes close to her desk. “Hey Baatar! What are you doing here?”

Baatar bites the inside of his cheek and says “I need one of the computers.”

Lin leans back in her chair. “But you don’t have any shifts today.”

“I know.” he sighs, then looks back at Lin. Tears start to collect in his eyes. “But…”

“But what?” Lin asks, now sounding worried.

Baatar hangs his head and finally says. “She's dead.”

Lin just blinks at him. “What?”

Baatar walks up to her and says. “I’m sorry, she’s… Su’s gone Lin. I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Lin’s eyes started to fill with tears. “My sister’s dead?”

Baatar just nods.

Lin just shakes her head. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know. But Christine and Kuvira have disappeared too. We need to find them.”

Lin nods then calls him over to her computer. The screen is full of surveillance footage. “Okay.” she says. “Where did you see them last?”

* * *

 “Kuvira?” I say.

She doesn’t answer.

“Kuvira!” I say again.

Still no answer.

I sigh and lean my head back on the table. I close my eyes for a moment, but then I hear another voice, this one is soft. “Don’t worry, Kuvira is safe… for now.”

My eyes snap open and go wide when I see the woman standing in front of me. “Impossible.” I say. “Evelyn?”

Evelyn smirks at me and says. “It's nice to see you again, Christine. Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Innocent wistle*  
> Heh... yeah I'm full of surprises aren't I.


	22. Payback Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Christine finds out the shocking truth of Evelyn being alive, she will do anything to keep Kuvira protected.  
> But will her plan work?

Baatar and Lin are still at the police station, looking through computer files and photo’s trying to find stuff that can help them with the other’s location. Baatar wipes tears from his eyes and continues to look. Lin looks over at him and says. “Don’t worry, we’ll find your mother’s killers.”

Baatar wipes his eyes and laughs. “I’m more concerned with Kuvira and Christine really. I know that must sound horrible but…” His voice trails off and he just shakes his head.

“It doesn’t sound horrible, Baatar. You’re concerned with everyone's safety, I understand don’t worry.”

Baatar takes a deep breath and he shakes out his hands. He will get through this, he will find his family.

* * *

 The sight of Evelyn makes my heart pound against my chest so hard that it hurts. _“No, this can’t be right! She’s dead! I saw her die!”_

She steps forwards towards me and I start to panic. She’s holding a pair of handcuffs. The electrified ones no doubt. I take a deep breath. _“Calm down.”_ I tell myself. _“Control your breathing.”_ When close enough, she cuts the straps that are holding my hands together. I wait until she’s close enough to my hands and then I jerk forwards. I wrap my hands around her throat, and pull my feet free from their bindings. I push myself forwards, wrapping my hands tighter around her throat. She gasps and I push her back even further. She goes still and her eyes close. A smile creeps its way across my face and release her. _“Finally.”_ I sigh. _“Its finally over.”_

* * *

 “Where are they?” Baatar mumbles under his breath as he scrolls through the camera footage of Chicago. “Where could they be?”

He sighs, turns away from the computer and drops his head into his hands. Tears leak from his eyes and he sniffles. He takes a deep breath and it shakes on the way out. Why couldn’t he just have a normal life? Without violence and without pain.

“Taking a break?” Lin asks.

Baatar lifts his head. “Yeah.”

She sits down next to him and pulls him into a hug. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

* * *

I sigh and walk away from Evelyn’s body, I shudder and shake out my hands. I turn back to Kuvira and she stares at me wide-eyed. I smile and walk over to her, I cut away the straps binding her to the bed and give her a hug. She laughs into my ear. “You did it!”

I laugh and scoop her into my arms. I start to walk away, when I hear a mocking laugh. I stop and turn around, another figure stands five paces away from me. I sigh and put Kuvira down. “Come on, really?”

Evelyn rubs the back of her neck and smiles at me. “Are you ready for round two?”

I chuckle and shake my head. “Of course, I am. I’m always ready.”

She laughs. “Good.”

I run at her and she steps out of the way, I skid to a stop and turn around. She smiles at me. I let out a low growl and send out a blast of water. Evelyn re-directs it back at me and I try to move but then I realize that I can’t move. My body starts to twitch. Hot white pain races through my veins. I groan and try to move but then the pain becomes unbearable and I scream.

“Christine!” Kuvira yells.

She runs towards me. “Kuvira! Get out of here!” I say.

“No!” she says. “I’m not going to leave you again! I can’t!”

“You don’t have a choice! Go!”

She nods and runs out of the room. Then she skids to a stop. “No! President Raiko!”

He smiles. “Hello Kuvira, It’s nice to see you again.”

* * *

 ”No! President Raiko!”

“Hello Kuvira. Long time, no see.” he says.

Kuvira’s mind started to race and she started to panic. She shoots out a metal strip and it hits him in the arm, and Raiko screams. She takes that advantage to run out of the room. But she doesn’t get far,  because then she felt something wrap around the back of her neck and she's yanked back. She tries to wrestle out of his grip. But he increases the pressure on her neck. Kuvira stops trying to escape. The president drags her back into the room and handcuffs her to the table.

“Kuvira!” I shout.

“I'll be fine!” she says.

Evelyn clears her throat and says. “Now that we are all here. We can get started.”

She pulls out a vial of serum. My eyes go wide as I realize what it is. The simulation serum.

_Where on earth did Evelyn find simulation serum?_

* * *

 Baatar is looking over Lin’s shoulder at the security footage, Lin scrolls past the footage of Erudite headquarters and then his eyes go wide. “Wait go back!”

Lin scrolls back to Erudite headquarters and he bolts out of the police station.

“Where are you going?” Lin calls out to him.

“I know where they are!” he calls back.

He runs out of the building and crashes into someone. “Ow!” he says.

“Oops, sorry Baatar.”

He rubs his head and looks up. “How did you not see me I mean I… Oh sorry Korra.”

Korra helps him up off the ground. “What are you doing?” she asks

“I’m going to find Christine and Kuvira. They’re gone.”

“Oh… I know where they are. I was just on my way there.” she says.

“Well let's go!” Baatar says.

They both take off towards Erudite headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	23. The Fight Of A Lifetime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra arrives at Erudite Headquarters, but her plan doesn't go as planned.

Evelyn still has her hold on me, I struggle against it. She steps closer and when she’s close enough I kick out a fire blast. Her hold on me falters and I slam into the ground. Moments later I hear a scream. I smile, thinking that I hit Evelyn with it. But then I hear an evil laugh, I look over at Evelyn and find that she’s unburned. Another scream fills the room and I turn towards Raiko, he just smiles at me. I look beside him, where I see Kuvira on the floor clutching at her face. That’s when the realization hits me. I run over towards her and lift her up. “Kuvira!” I say. “Look at me!”

She lifts her head to look at me, but she’s covering her eye with her hand. I take her hand from her eye and there’s a burn mark. 

I hear a laugh, this one not coming from Evelyn or Raiko. I hear someone say. “That’s why you don’t play with fire Christine. Someone could get hurt.”

Still holding Kuvira, I turn towards the voice. “No! Zaheer!”

Zaheer starts to walk towards me and I start to back up slowly, but I back right into Evelyn. She grabs my arms and holds me back, as Zaheer steps closer. I try to break free and she tightens her hold on me. Her fingers dig into my arms and I cry out in pain. I stop struggling. Zaheer smirks at me and then reaches for me. I start to thrash. But instead of grabbing me, he grabs Kuvira and chains her to the table. Then he starts his way towards me again. I thrust my elbow back, it hits Evelyn square in the nose. She let’s out a cry of pain and let’s me go. I start to run and Evelyn bloodbends me. I groan as my limbs starts to bend and twitch.

Through the ringing in my ears I hear. “Christine hold on!”

I drop to the ground as the hold loosens. I look up and gasp. “Korra!” 

She runs over to me and picks me up off the ground. “I’ve got you!”

She starts to run when she stops dead in her tracks, she drops me and I land on the ground with a sickening thud. I hear a scream “No!”

My head snap up and I see Korra being bloodbent. Her limbs bending in an inhuman way, she tries to break free and her legs bend near their breaking point, she tries to move and her body twitches even more. I get up but something strikes me down. I look up and see Raiko standing over me, his mouth is set in a smirk. He handcuffs me to the table. I stain forwards but the cuffs shock me and I collapse onto the ground. I look over at Kuvira and she tries to break free. 

Evelyn walks towards Korra, who had collapsed onto the ground and pulls out the simulation serum. She yanks her to her feet. Korra struggles for a moment. Then without warning Evelyn sticks the needle into Korra’s neck. Korra collapses onto the ground again and she shudders.

“Korra!” I yell.

I strain forwards and break out of the handcuffs. I send out a lightning blast and Evelyn steps out of the way. I charge at her and she sends out a blast of water, I re-direct it back and I wrap my hands around her throat. I shove her against the opposite wall and start to bend a stream of fire against her throat, she flinches but doesn’t make any big movements.

“What did you do!?” I growl.

Evelyn just smiles at me. I start to tighten my hand around her throat even more and she starts to gasp. Suddenly, something wraps around the back of my neck and wrenches me backwards. I let Evelyn go and she clutches at her throat and starts to breath heavily. I try to break free from the grip. I’m slammed into the ground and I look up. There I see Korra standing over me, her eyes hold a murderous daze. I jump to my feet and she runs at me. I duck and her fist skims the top of my head. She swings and I grab her arm. She thrusts her arm back and it hits me in the nose. I put my hands up to block her next blow. Her fist hits me in the stomach and I gasp. “Korra!” I say. “You’re in a sim.”

“She can’t hear you.” Evelyn says.

Korra wraps her hand around my throat and I gasp. She squeezes my throat, black spots start to crowd my vision. I start to feel lightheaded and I gasp for air again. My lungs scream for oxygen. 

I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy, Well now we know why Evelyn needed the simulation serum.


	24. Trying To Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar arrives at Erudite headquarters. But can he save everyone?

Kuvira struggles against the shackles that hold her to the table. She takes a deep breath and clenches her hands, but the handcuffs shock her. She does everything she can not to scream. She slumps back against the table. She sees Korra standing over Christine’s body. She picks Christine up and shoves her against the wall. Christine jerks awake and cries out in pain. Kuvira wished she could do _something_ , to help her. So she struggles against the handcuffs again and she get’s shocked again and she passes out.

Korra has me pinned against the opposite wall. I struggle and she shoves me up the wall. I choke and I start to gag. “Korra!” I say, my voice weak. “Please.”

She tightens her grip and I can feel my windpipe being squished. My vision blurs and I start to get lightheaded again. My head pounds. I pass out.

* * *

Baatar runs through Erudite headquarters and into the lab. But Christine nor Kuvira were there. He looks on the ground and sees a trail of blood, so he decides to follow it. He follows it to a room. This room had rows of tables with computers on them. He walks through the room and looks at the computers. They have surveillance footage on them. He takes a closer at the footage on one of the screens, there’s footage of the prison, of the city, there’s footage of Zaofu and of their house. He stares at the screen wide-eyed. They were being watched. He hears a loud bang and then a ear-splitting scream. He bolts off in the direction of the scream. He runs, until he reaches a large room, larger than the lab. He stops dead in his tracks.

* * *

 

I let out a loud groan. I clutch at my side, the stitches in my ribcage are torn. My side starts to bleed. Blood soaks the side of my green uniform, creating a dark patch. Korra yanks me to my feet, I let out a scream. The stitches tear even more, the dark patch on my shirt gets bigger. Each breath I take only makes the pain worse. Korra swings at me and I duck out of the way and my ribs throb with pain. I cripple to my knees. I cry out in pain. Korra stands over me. A metal blade in hand. I roll out of the way and the blade misses me. I jump to my feet and look over in Kuvira’s direction. I stop in my tracks. Zaheer and Raiko are holding Kuvira back. Evelyn is holding a needle full of death serum. “Christine.” she says. “If you don’t stop fighting, then I’ll use this needle full of death serum and stick Kuvira with it. Do you understand?”

“Christine.” Kuvira says. “Don’t listen to her, I’ll be fine!”

Evelyn presses the needle so close to her neck that Kuvira flinches. “Don’t!” I yell. “Stop.”

She stops. “You’ll do as I say?”

I let out a shaking breath. “Yes.”

“Good.”

I nod and then say. “Can I just say goodbye to Kuvira first?”

“Alright.”

She nods to Raiko and Zaheer. They let her go, she runs up to me and gives me a hug. Tears run down my face.

“I love you.” I say and I let her go.

I turn back to Evelyn. “Alright.”

She runs at me and I close my eyes. But then something hard strikes me in the head.

I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that if you put Raiko, Zaheer and Evelyn together that they could be so dangerous?


	25. Trying To Stay Alive Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Baatar save those he loves?

Baatar is still standing where he was before, he tries not to breathe to loudly. He’s just outside the room that the others are in. Inside the room he sees Evelyn, Former President Raiko, Zaheer, Korra, Kuvira and Christine. 

Kuvira is being held back by Raiko and Zaheer. Evelyn is standing with them also. Christine is on the ground unmoving and Korra is standing above her, with a smirk on her face and she’s holding something. It looks like a needle.

* * *

 

My eyes flicker open I let out a cry of pain. My side is burning. My head is pounding and my heart is racing. My nose twitches, something smells like smoke and spice. I roll to the side and and Korra stands above me, with a needle. I let out a deep breath and look Korra in the eye. She’s stuck under the simulation still. The smoke and spice smell gets stronger and I recognize it as death serum. I close my eyes and wait for the worst to come. Korra yanks me to my feet and shoves me against the wall a few feet away. I hear footsteps getting closer. They are loud, thundering against the floor. But then I hear a squeak and a yell, accompanied by the sounds of grunts and groans. I hear a loud crash and then a scream. But I keep my eyes closed. I feel dizzy and fall to the ground. My head hits the tiles and I black out.

* * *

 

_ “Is she still alive?”  _ A voice says.

I open my eyes and see several people standing in front of me, or rather above me. Once my vision clears, I see them standing there. Evelyn, Raiko and Korra. Korra still hasn’t gotten any better. I jump to my feet and start to run. But Raiko grabs my arm and pulls me back. He shoves me towards Korra, who instantly comes after me. She tries to hit me, but I put my arms up to block the blow. I look over my shoulder and see that Zaheer is laying on the ground. Dead. It brings a smile to my face. Korra tries to hit me again and she misses, I grab her arm and pull her close. I thrust my knee up into her stomach and her elbow connects with the side of my head. I see stars, but keep moving. I punch her and my fist hits her in the jaw. I turn and run, but she grabs my arm and yanks me backwards. I thrust my free elbow backwards and hit her square in the nose. “Korra. It’s me!”

She punches me to the ground and I start to crawl backwards, I look around and see a syringe lying on the the ground. I grab it, just as she yanks me to my feet. I point it towards her throat. “Please stop!” I say. Then I turn it towards myself and she lurches forward and grabs it. I put my hand on her chest and feel her heartbeat. Its beating fast. “Its okay, its okay. I forgive you Korra. Its okay.”

She starts to look away as she presses the needle closer. I put my hand on her cheek and turn her head so she’s looking at me. “Its me.” I say. “Its me.”

I look into her eyes, they no longer look stimulation-bound and she whispers. “Christine?”

I nod my head and put my hand back on her chest. Her heartbeat has slowed down to almost normal. She picks me up and gives me a hug. I let out a sigh of relief. I turn towards Evelyn and Raiko. They stare at us wide-eyed. I look at Korra and nod. She sprints towards Raiko and plunges the needle into his neck. He collapses onto the floor. Dead.

Evelyn starts to look panicked and she starts to run. But I run after her. I catch up to her and slam her into the wall. She stares at me wide-eyed. I look into her eyes. “You killed Su!”

She looks over my shoulder and then smirks me. “Of course, I did. I couldn’t stand her anymore. She hasn’t done anything to help anyone in this city. So I thought, I would take of the problem.”

I don’t say anything I just stare in her eyes as I stick the needle in. She starts to gasp and cough. I watch the life drain from her eyes and then let her go. She falls to the ground with a loud and sickening thud. I sigh and look down at her body. 

It was over.

_ “Baatar!” _ Kuvira screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, things are taking a turn for the worst aren't they.


	26. Death Takes Those You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn, Raiko and Zaheer are dead. Will things becomes better?

I jerk up at the sound of Baatar’s name and look back at Kuvira and Korra. I run over to them and look down on the ground. There Baatar lies, his skin pale and his body motionless. Korra presses to fingers to the side of his throat and looks up at us, she just shakes her head. Kuvira coughs out a sob. “No, Baatar. Please wake up.”

“Kuvira…” Korra starts to say, but she cuts her off. “No Korra. He’s not dead, he… he can’t be. No its not true. It  _ can’t  _ be true.”

“I’m sorry Kuvira, but its true. Baatar’s dead.”

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. “I’m sorry.” I say. “I’m so sorry.”

She cries into my shoulder. We just stand there and I let her cry. Korra comes over and joins the hug. Kuvira is still crying. I wipe away the tears that are forming in my eyes.

* * *

 

After a while, when we finally break apart. Kuvira bends down and picks Baatar up. She hugs him. “I l-love you B-Baatar.” 

Another round of sobs rack her body and she sits there on the floor, holding him close. I put my hand on Kuvira’s shoulder and give her a hug. 

“Kuvira? Its time to go.”

“No! I can’t just leave him here.” 

“You don’t have too.” 

We pick Baatar up and walk out of Erudite headquarters. We walk all to the other end of the city and back to the house, where we find, Lin, Baatar Sr., Opal, Huan and Wing and Wei. I walk up to Baatar Sr. and give him a hug.

Then I walk up to Lin and give her a hug. “What happened to you guys? Where’s Baatar…” She stops mid-sentence. Junior! What… what happened?”

“He was killed by Evelyn.” I say.

“What happened to Su?” Baatar Sr. asks.

I sigh. “Evelyn killed her.”

“No.” he says. “No… this can’t be true. No!”

“I’m sorry.” I say. “I am truly sorry.”

I look around at everyone, they all have their heads hung low and are crying. Tears come to my eyes and run down face.

Its one thing to lose one family member, but is too much to lose a second one. I start to cry and I cry until I feel sick. 

Kuvira gives me a hug and comforts me. “Shh. Its okay. Its okay.”

I look up at her and give her a tighter hug. She holds me close. “I’m sorry.” I say. “I’m so sorry.”

“Its okay.” she says.

“I-I need to take a walk.” I say, as I pull away and start to walk passed her.

“Christine wait.” she says.

But I ignore her and keep walking. She calls after me.

I keep running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess things won't become better for a while.   
> Next up... A surprise!


	27. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Christine runs away and tries to deal with the weight of Baatar's and Su's deaths.

I keep running through the city. I run until I get to the alleyway and I stop. I lean against the wall and tears run down my face. I slide down the wall and sit on the ground, I put my head in my hands and cry. I sit there in the alleyway and eventually I stop crying. I just sit there and think about everything that has happened. It makes me feel guilty about what has happened. So I take a deep breath and start to meditate. I start to feel the world fade away and when I open them I’m in The Spirit World. I get up off the ground and walk through the tall spirit grass and past a giant glowing spirit mushroom. I keep walking, until the sky becomes dark. I see a tree in the far distance, I walk up to it and sit down, I lean against it, stretch my arms above my head, yawn, close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

  _“Christine!”_ Kuvira calls out. “Christine where are _you?!_ ”

She walks towards Erudite headquarters and goes inside. She checks every room, including the lab. But she’s not there. She checks all the cells and all the other rooms, but Christine isn’t there. She walks out of Erudite headquarters and around the city some more.

“Christine. Where are you?” she calls out again.

She walks past the road that leads to the alleyway and then she stops. She turns towards the road and runs up it. She reaches the alleyway and she sees her. Christine is sitting on the ground. Her eyes closed. Kuvira runs over to her and shakes her.

No response.

She shakes her again. “Christine! Can you hear me? Christine!”

She checks her pulse, its a steady rhythm. Kuvira felt relieved, at least she was alive.

But why wasn’t Christine responding?

That’s when the thought hit her. _She’s in The Spirit World!_

* * *

 Kuvira hugged Christine and sat down in front of her. She started to mediate and soon she felt the world fade away.

My eyes slowly open and my mind is foggy. I hear a voice. _“Psst! Hey you! Wake up!”_

I stretch my hands above my head and let out a yawn. I blink and then frown. Where was I? Oh yeah, The Spirit World.

_“Psst!, up here!”_

I look up at the tree and see a spirit inside.

_“Wait what’s a spirit doing in a tree?”_ I think.

The spirit inside the tree, calls me over. _“Yeah, you. Can you help me? I’m trapped.”_

“Yeah sure.” I say. I walk over to the tree and start to climb up to open it.

I’m about to let the spirit free, when I hear another voice, its so hushed that I don’t notice it at first. _“Christine don’t let this spirit free.”_  

“What was that?” I say, and I stop for a moment.

I look back at the spirit in the tree. He just shrugs. Well it would’ve been a shrug if he had a physical body. I continue to climb the tree. I stand in front of what seems to be a barrier that’s keeping him back.

I hear the voice again. _“Christine, this spirit is evil don’t let him free.”_

I shrug off the voice and walk closer to the barrier.

“Who are you?” I ask, as I look up at him.

_“I’m just a spirit that’s trapped in a tree.”_ was his simply reply.

_“Get away from the tree, Christine and don’t let him out!”_ The voice inside me says.

“Raava.” I say. “Why do you have a problem with me letting help this spirit. I mean he’s…“ My voice fades. “Wait _Raava?”_

_“Yes. Its me Raava.”_ Raava says. _“The spirit in the tree of time is…”_

“Vaatu.”

* * *

Kuvira walks around The Spirit World. Looking everywhere for Christine. “Christine! Where are you?” 

_ “What if something happened to her? What if she was killed?” _ Kuvira shook the thought out of her mind.

She starts to run, she runs past a glowing spirit mushroom and then skids to a stop, she turns around and runs back to the mushroom.

“Hello!” The spirit mushroom says.

“Umm… Hi.” Kuvira says and she scratches her head. She didn’t know how to ask the spirit the question that had been itching in the back her mind.

“Was there something you needed?” The spirit finally asked.

“Uh… yes actually.” Kuvira says, she paused for a moment. “This might be a crazy question.” she pauses and lets out a awkward laugh. “But have you seen another human come through here? She has short brown hair that's in a pixie cut and she’s about my height.”

“Hmm.” The spirit says. “Actually yes. She went down the path that leads to the tree of time, I believe.”

“Thank you!” Kuvira exclaimed.

“No problem.” The spirit says.

Kuvira starts to walk towards the tree of time and that’s when the thought hit her.  _ “The tree of time! Wasn’t Vaatu imprisoned there?” _

She breaks into a sprint she needed to get there and she needed to get there quickly.

* * *

 

I slowly back away from the tree. “Vaatu?” I say. “How? Korra defeated you during the last Harmonic Convergence.”

Vaatu let’s out a deep laugh and says.  _ “Korra never really got rid of me.” _

“What do you mean?”

_ “Well, as Raava once said: Peace and Chaos cannot exist without one another.” _

I open my mouth to speak when Raava interrupts.  _ “How dare you use that against me! You only want out so you can reak havoc on the world. There’s no way I’m letting that happen!” _

I turn away from the tree and soon I feel The Spirit World slip away.

* * *

 

Kuvira runs up the path. There she sees Christine and she calls out for her. But seconds later, her spirit disappears. Kuvira stops by the tree and soon she felt herself and The Spirit World slip away.

I wake from the nightmare with a start. I start to breathe heavily, I look around. I’m in the house sitting on the couch. “Christine?” A voice says.

I look to my left. “Kuvira!” I say.

“Christine!”

She gives me a hug and tears roll down her face. 

“What happened?” I ask.

“You fell asleep. You’ve been asleep for a couple days now.”

“A couple?” I say.

“You told everyone that you were tired and that you weren’t feeling very good. So you went to take a nap and then you fell asleep.”

All I can say is “Oh.”

We sit beside each other and watch TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	28. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being out cold for a few days Christine and Kuvira now have to face a tough reality.

We walk around the city, the sun is about to set, it glows a bright red-orange against the sky. I’m enjoying the the sky, when my phone rings. I take it out of my pocket. I’ve been dreading this moment. I take a deep breath and answer it. “Hello?”

_“Hi Christine. Its Lin.”_

My heart breaks.

“Oh, hi Lin.” I say. “What did you need?”  

Lin keeps talking. I look over at Kuvira. She knows what’s coming.

I sigh. “Alright. We’ll be right there.”

I put my phone back into my pocket and let out a sigh. I turn towards Kuvira and give her a hug, tears leak from my eyelids and I bury my face into her shirt and my next breath shakes on the way out. I feel Kuvira’s arms wrap around me and when I pull away she stares at me.

“What is it?” she asks.

“Lin called me… Um.” I take a deep breath and continue. “She…  um… she called me and wanted for us to come back for… uh… for Su’s and Baatar’s funerals. They’re having them tomorrow, but… she wants us back tonight, so we can say our last goodbyes.”

Kuvira tries to hold back her tears. “Right… so let’s go.”

* * *

 I stand in front of a mirror in mine and Kuvira’s house. Kuvira stands behind me, she’s just doing up the back the dress that I’m wearing. We’re both dressed in funeral attire. Mine is a simple Zaofu dress and so is Kuvira’s. I let out a sigh and look at Kuvira in the mirror. Her eyes meet mine and I look away. She lets out a sigh. We stay in silence. She puts her hand on my shoulder. I turn around and she pulls me into a hug. I clutch her shirt as I start to cry. Moments later we hear a knock on the door. Just a simple. _Tap, tap, tap._ Kuvira looks into my eyes. “Are you ready?” she asks.

I nod. “Yeah.”

We walk out of our bedroom and Baatar Sr. stands in the hallway. He looks tired and he looks like he’s been crying. I suck in a deep breath and we start to walk.

* * *

 I stand on the balcony that overlooks Zaofu. I haven’t been here in so long. The last time I was here, it was to help Kuvira conquer it and reunite the Earth Empire. Since then we’ve been in Chicago. Now I’m here for the funerals of two people that I loved dearly. I sigh and Kuvira walks up beside me. “Hey, its alright.”

I let out a half laugh, half sob. “No, nothing is alright. Su and Baatar are both dead.”

“Its not your fault, none of this is your fault.” she says.

“I know.” I say. “I know.”

She looks down at the town square. “Well, we should get down there.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries*  
> Next up Su's and Baatar's funerals.


	29. Family Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Baatar's and Su's funerals. How will the Christine, Kuvira and the rest of family deal with their deaths.

The square is packed with people from Zaofu and Chicago. A portrait of Su and Baatar Jr. had been set up at the front of the square and flowers littered the ground near them and a statue of them both had been placed there as well. A podium had been set up too. One by one the people that were close to Su went up to say a few words, and finally it was my turn. With shaking legs, I walk up to the podium. I stare out at everyone. I take a deep breath and after a few silent moments, start to speak. “I just wanted to say that Su and Baatar meant everything to me. They meant a lot of things to a lot of people. They both had loving hearts. They loved their city, their people and their family. I know that they still would love us all now. I…” My breath catch on the way out and I collapse onto the podium. Tears erupt from my eyes. “I-if, I had been on time that one day. None of this would’ve happened and I… I’m sor… ry. I was t… too l...ate. I was t… too late.  I’m sor… ry.” I’m unable to control myself any longer, I cry.

* * *

 I lean onto the railing of the balcony. I watch as the people in the square leave. Though the portraits of Su and Baatar are still there, the chairs have all been cleaned up and put away. I let out a sigh and put my head in my hands. I let out a shaking out and start to sniffle. Tears leak from my eyes and I wipe them away. I look down at the square again. Everyone has left. I shake out my hands and lean on the railing again. I close my eyes. I feel something wrap around me. I hear her voice. “Shh, its okay, just let it out. I’ve got you. Its alright.”

I jerk out of the embrace and turn around, only to see Kuvira standing there. “Oh, Kuvira you scared me.”

Kuvira walks up and stands beside me and looks down at town square. “Sorry, I didn’t mean too.”

I nod and look back down at the square. I let out a sigh and close my eyes again. I can still see Baatar’s lifeless body laying on the floor and I open my eyes. I turn and walk away from Kuvira. I walk out of the house and start my way towards the train station.

* * *

 I get on the train and make my way back to Chicago. I sit down in my seat and lean my head against the window. I close my eyes. Moments later the train comes to a sudden halt and I jerk awake. I look out the window and see smoke in the distance. It takes me a moment to realize that the smoke is coming from Chicago. My eyes widen and I run off the train.

* * *

 The smoke makes my eyes water as I get closer. I stop near the edge of the city and look up. My eyes widen. I hear a deep, mocking laugh. Though the smoke I see him, towering above the city. His mocking laugh becomes louder as he comes closer. He just stops inches away from me. His’s voice booms throughout the city. _“How are you feeling Raava? This time I will get rid of you once and for all!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will only get worse.


	30. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine tries to defeat Vaatu... until he gives her a choice.

Vaatu towers over me. I have to crane my neck to look at him. His laughter shakes the ground. I drop into a bending stance. He snickers. “No human can stand against me!”

“Are you sure about that?” I say.

I send out a blast of lightning and is strikes him, making him smaller.Vattu shoots out an energy beam and I jump out of the way. I launch out a few rocks and they hit him. He blasts out another beam. I jump out of the way but it strikes me. I fly backwards and slam into the ground with a sickening thud. He towers over me and he starts to get ready for another attack. I get hit again and fall to the ground. I cough and roll to the side.   

He towers over me again.  _ “To hate me is to give me breath, to fight me is to give me strength, now prepare to face your demise!” _

Vaatu charges his energy beam and I lie there helpless. I hear a loud blare and the ground below me gives away. I fall and then scream. The vines in the ground though stop me from falling to my death. I hear a shout and see several blasts of fire and a barrade of rocks. Vaatu’s form becomes smaller and smaller by the minute.

I hear a familiar voice. “Christine! Where are you!?”

“Down here!” I yell.

Moments later the vines are replaced with earth and rocks. I jump from one side to the next until I’m out of the trench. Someone pulls me to my feet. I blink and see two familiar faces. Kuvira and Baatar Sr. I give them a hug.

“Let’s get out of here!” Baatar Sr. shouts.

I nod and we start to run. I look back and see Korra launching rocks and fire at Vaatu. He shoots out his energy beam and Korra jumps out of the way. I pull Baatar and Kuvira to a stop. “We can’t just leave her here.”

We turn back to Korra and start to run towards her, she looks back at us. “What are you doing? Get out of here.” She shouts.

“I can’t just leave you here!” I shout back.

She jumps out of the way to avoid another one of Vaatu’s blasts. “You don’t have a choice! Go! Before its too late!”

I just stand there unable to move. Korra struggles to keep Vaatu at bay, he pins her to the ground and she struggles out of the grip. I look back at Baatar Sr. He knows what I’m thinking. He just shakes his head. I don’t think, I just run.

“Christine no!”

I send out several attacks and hit Vaatu. He just brushes them off and continues to attack Korra. I send out more attacks. 

“Let her go!” I yell.

Vaatu groans as I let out more attacks and let’s Korra go. Korra stares at me wide-eyed. I continue my attacks. Vaatu grows smaller and smaller, with each new attack. I send out a blast of lightning and the electricity makes him shrink more. Now he’s small enough to fit in a teapot. Vaatu lies on the ground, getting smaller and smaller. I bend up a rock from the ground and hover it over him. 

Just as I plan to finish him off, he speaks. “There’s one thing, that’s most important to you. That I could give back.” 

“Yeah, sure.” I growl. “What could you  _ possibly _ give to me?”

“Your family.” He says. “I can bring back your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone defeat Vaatu?


	31. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being tricked by Vaatu, Christine and Korra suffer the consequences.

I stare at Vaatu wide-eyed. Surely this was a trick, wasn’t it? 

Vaatu looks up at me and says. “Now if you want your family back, here’s what you need to do…”

“So… what will it be?” Vaatu asks. “You or your family?”

I stand speechless. I look back at Baatar Sr. and Korra. They stare at me wide-eyed. I turn back towards Vaatu. I let out a sigh and hang my head low. 

_ “Christine.”  _ Raava says.  _ “Don’t. He’s just trying to trick you.” _

I ignore her.

“Alright. I give in.” I look back at Korra and Baatar Sr.

There was a sudden flash of light and there stood Baatar Jr. and Su, looking dazed but unharmed. I walk over to Su and give her a hug. She gives me a hug back. I walk up to Baatar Jr. and give him a hug too.

“Christine?” Baatar Jr. says. “Don’t do it.”

I don’t say anything I just turn back towards Vaatu. He was now back to his full size and he laughs as he comes towards me. Without warning I send out several attacks and they hit him. He becomes smaller and smaller. He blasts me with with his energy beam, I fly back and slam into the ground. He towers over me again and stops inches from my face. I stare at him wide-eyed. I jump to my feet and send out a blast of air. He doesn’t move.

Suddenly I feel a pull deep from inside, not just my body, but in my soul, it felt as if something was being torn away. The feeling grew stronger and stronger and more painful in the following seconds. Soon my vision goes black. I can’t see or hear anything in the outside world. Instead I hear a shrill scream coming from the inside. My vision becomes clear and I look over at Korra she’s has collapsed onto the ground as well. The scream becomes louder and I realize who it is and where it came from.

_ Raava! _

I get up and I see Raava disappear. Vaatu shoots out an energy beam and it hits her. I collapse onto the ground as my past life and only past life disappears. Korra does the same collapsing onto the ground with a grunt.

_ “No!”  _ We yell.

* * *

 

I lie on the ground, staring up at the sky. My body unable to move. Vaatu towers over my and I just lie there. He laughs a mocking laugh. “The era of Raava is over!”

I summon enough strength to try to bend fire at Vaatu. But nothing happens. 

“What! Why… why can’t I bend?” My eyes go wide as the revelation hits me. “I can’t  _ bend!” _

Vaatu laughs. “Foolish human. You should know that Raava provided the ability to control all the elements and use the Avatar State. Now you are nothing but powerless.”

“No!” I say, trembling. “This can’t be happening. No!” 

Korra jumps to her feet and drops into an earthbending stance. “You cannot win Vaatu!” She tries to bend a piece of earth and nothing happens. “What no! Not again!”

Korra stares at me with wide eyes. We turn back to Vaatu. He laughs again. “The era of humans is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Raava gone who will stop Vaatu.


	32. Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Korra must defeat Vaatu. Can they do it without Raava help and restore balance to the world?

Vaatu hovers over me and Korra. I start to crawl backwards. I get to my feet and turn to run when I see a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and let out an audible gasp. Three people stand by Vaatu. A smile creeping across their faces. “No.” I say. “Not again.”

Former President Raiko, Evelyn and Zaheer stand there. They all drop into a bending stance. (With the exception of Raiko of course.) I start to back up instinctively. Evelyn makes the first move and she sends out a stream of water. I try to redirect it but it hits me and I slam into the ground. I jump to my feet before Evelyn can freeze me there. Zaheer blasts me with air and I slam into the ground again. My vision doubles and my muscles start to bend and twitch. I let out a cry of pain and collapse onto the ground. I breath in and find that I can’t get oxygen. I become light-headed. Through my vision I see Zaheer and the other two. I gasp and suddenly I can breathe again. I look over Korra. She launches water attacks at Zaheer and Evelyn. Raiko lies on the ground.  Dead. 

Vaatu laughs. “Oh come on is that all you can do?”

“Well I can do this.” I say and I shoot out several metal strips. They strike him. He becomes smaller. I start to prepare another attack when I’m blasted back with air. I shoot out several earthen pillars and one hits Zaheer. He slams into the ground. Unmoving.

Evelyn’s eyes widen as she realizes that she no longer has protection. She turns and runs. Vaatu lets out a growl. “Where do you think your going?”

He starts his way towards her and she runs away. He catches up to her and moments later she collapses onto the ground. Dead. Vaatu starts his way towards me and I turn and run. He pins me to the ground. I thrash. But moments later his grip on me loosens. I look up, he starts to glow a bright yellow and I recognize it as spiritbending. Vaatu starts to disappear completely and I see a white light escape from him. It darts away and hides behind a building. Soon the last of Vaatu disappears completely, back to The Spirit World. 

The light that hid behind the building comes closer to us. I let out a gasp. “Raava!”

“Hello.” she replies.

“Well. I’m glad that’s over.” Korra sighs.

“So am I.” I say.

I walk up to Baatar Jr. and Su and give them a hug.

“I missed you guys so much.” I say.

They sigh. “We missed you too.”

I look over at Kuvira and motion her over. She walks up Baatar Jr. and gives him a hug, then she walks over to Su and gives her a hug.

Su recoils back for a moment. “Kuvira!”

They stay in the embrace for a while and when they break apart. They smile.

“I can’t believe we won.” I say.

“Yeah.” Korra says and she turns back to Raava. “So now what?”

“Well…” Raava says. “We can connect with each other again.”

“Awesome!” We say.

There was a sudden flash of light and I feel Raava’s presence again. Me and Korra let out a sigh.

“Well.” I say. “Should we all go home?”

Everyone nods and we make our way back to the train station. We board the train and soon arrive in Zaofu. We go back to the house and sit down on the couch together. 

I lean against Kuvira and she gives me a hug.

No matter what happens… no matter how crazy things get. We will always restore balance to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. I know I basically copied some of season 2. But hey its cool right?  
> Oh... this next one will be interesting.


End file.
